Une visite inattendue
by Patmolforever
Summary: Albus, Rose et Scorpius ont encore fait une bêtise. Sauf que cette fois ci elle va leur apporter de réels ennuis... Ils emmènent avec eux tous les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année dans le passé... au temps de leurs parents ! Aïe comment vont réagir ces derniers ? Et comment les enfants du futur vont s'acclimater à cette ambiance de post-guerre ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue à toi qui vient de cliquer sur ma fanfiction ! :D_

 _Voilà voilà je suis toute excitée de vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews je suis preneuse de tout commentaire qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer !_

 _Et maintenant place au seul et unique... **Disclaimer ! :** Bien sur Poudlard, le monde sorcier, Harry Potter etc... appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling seule l'histoire et certains personnages viennent de moi :) _

_PETITE INFORMATION : l'histoire se déroule lors de la huitième année (c'est à dire le redoublement de la septième année) d'Harry Potter et tous ses camarades. Je prends en compte tous les tomes ainsi la next génération est telle que J.K Rowling l'a décrite, mais pour le bien de l'histoire j'ai rajoutée une fille ainée à Draco et Astoria Malefoy du nom de Hestia Narcissa Malefoy._

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

CHAPITRE 1 : Cela s'annonçait comme une très belle journée...

- **Dépêchez-vous** **!** criait Harry Potter **Nous allons être en retard !**

Il consulta sa montre… Oulalala en effet ça allait être vraiment très juste.

- **C'est de ta faute papa !** s'écria une rouquine prénommée Lily **Tu mets toujours trois heures à te lever**

Oui le Sauveur du monde sorcier se faisait bel et bien réprimander par sa fille de 13 ans et oui le Survivant avait du mal à se lever le matin surtout quand il n'était pas de service. Et aujourd'hui, le chef des aurors avait pris un congé comme tous les ans car c'était toujours un jour exceptionnel : ces enfants faisaient leur rentrée et il ne les voyait plus avant les vacances de Noël. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'agir en papa poule mais il assumait.

- **James passe en premier avec Lily**

L'ainé de la fratrie, qui rentrait dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, acquiesça docilement avant de lancer un clin d'œil complice à son frère Albus. Alors qu'il passait la barrière magique leur permettant lui et sa sœur de regagner le quai 9 ¾, Harry fronça des sourcils. Alors qu'ils étaient extrêmement en retard James n'avait pas dit un mot alors qu'il était le premier à leur rabâcher les oreilles la veille avec son envie folle de retrouver en ce jour de rentrée sa combien adorée petite amie.

- **On y va papa ?** demanda Albus

Alors que le père et le fils (tous deux quasi identiques) courrait vers le mur, Harry se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche car Al' n'aurait habituellement pas oublié de faire remarquer à quel point il était URGENT de rejoindre au plus vite Rose et Scorpius.

Aussitôt arrivé sur la voie 9 ¾ Harry Potter consulta la grosse pendule située sur le quai : ils avaient 20 minutes d'avance… L'Élu se tourna vers ses enfants qui lui adressaient des sourires angéliques.

- **On a trafiqué ton réveil et ta montre** , s'exclama James en agitant sa baguette magique, **pour qu'on ne soit pas en retard comme l'année dernière, C'était une idée superbement serpantarde qu'a eu notre Al'**

\- **Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir un serpent à la maison !** s'exclama Albus fier comme tout.

\- **Maintenant que tu es majeur tu oses utiliser ta magie contre ton vieux père** , protesta Harry Potter en regardant toujours son ainé, **qu'ai-je fait au monde pour avoir trois terreurs comme enfants !**

Les « trois terreurs » sourièrent de compassion devant leur père. Mais très vite ….

- **Il faut que je retrouve Rose et Scorp'** , s'exclama Albus

\- **Où est Hugo ?** questionna Lily en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer voir son cousin.

\- **Excusez-moi j'ai une certaine préfète en chef à aller embêter** , déclara James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux encore plus qu'il ne faut, arrachant un sourire à son père par son geste si similaire à un autre …

Il se retrouva alors tout seul à regarder ça et là les élèves, les parents et les animaux s'agiter autour du Poudlard Express, ignorant les regards curieux, admiratifs ou fouineurs. Il espérait voir Ron ou Hermione ou encore Georges mais une autre voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- **Potter…**

Il se retourna et pu voir son ancien ennemi : Draco Malefoy. Il répondit à son salut par une franche poignée de main.

- **Malefoy… Ta femme ne t'accompagne pas ?**

\- **Non elle devait rendre visite à une cousine malade… Elle est très déçue de ne pas être venue pour les « dernières recommandations » à Scorpius.**

Harry soupira :

- **Que crois-tu qu'ils vont nous faire ces trois-là cette année encore** dit-il en désignant Rose Weasley qui serrait, à la limite de l'étranglement, ces deux meilleurs amis Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

- **Aucune idée** , répondit Draco tout aussi las, **je crois qu'après les cachots peints en rose je ne m'attends à rien d'autre de pire**

- **Il y avait aussi ce rodéo de troll dans la forêt interdite…**

- **Non ça c'est ton ainé qui a fait cette chose stupide, Hestia en a parlé pendant 4 ans**

Cette dernière réflexion arracha un sourire à Harry

- **Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux-là seraient sortis ensemble hein ?**

\- **Certainement pas moi** , répliqua Malefoy, **non mais déjà que quand mon fils m'a annoncé en première année qu'il avait pour ami Potter et Weasley ça m'a fait un choc mais là ! Que ma fille ainée sorte avec ton fils ainé Potter… Il m'a fallu 5 verres de whisky pur feu pour m'en remettre !**

\- **Seulement ?** ricana Harry

Oui il est vrai que ses enfants (et ceux de Malefoy) étaient pleins de surprises mais du moment qu'ils étaient heureux alors Harry était heureux. Il chercha du regard James et le trouva vite en train d'enlacer Hestia Narcissa Malefoy plus souriant que jamais. Ses enfants étaient heureux de retrouver leurs amis, de retrouver Poudlard. Ils étaient heureux. Alors ça s'annonçait comme une très belle journée.

* * *

James Sirius Potter cherchait désespérément sa petite amie. Et soudain une voix cristalline jaillit à sa droite :

- **PAS DE FRISBEE A DENTS DE SERPENTS ! TU AS 3 MINUTES POUR LE RANGER BOOT ! JE TE PREVIENS SI JAMAIS JE LE Voiiiiiis …. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

James écarta ses deux mains des yeux d'Hestia pour la voir se retourner un sourire resplendissant sur le visage. Merlin qu'elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux argentés et ses yeux mercure. Elle avait déjà enfilé son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard et son insigne de préfète en chef était épinglé sur sa poitrine.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu mates Potter ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin

- **Hummmm la plus sexy des serpentarde ?** Répondit-il d'un ton enjôleur

Hestia haussa un sourcil made in Malefoy : - **Seulement de serpentard ?**

James roula des yeux avant de la saisir par la taille et de lui chuchoter, ses lèvres effleurant celles de la personne qui fut jadis sa Némésis :

- **Tu sais bien que tu es ma petite déesse à moi**

- **Je sais Jamesi** , dit-elle dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser tout en fourrageant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et emmêlés de son petit ami.

Ils furent vite interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

- **Et bien et bien** , se moqua Peter Zabini 6ème année de serpentard, **Autant vous avez mis des siècles à vous déclarer autant maintenant ça n'arrête pas…**

- **Arrêtes de les enquiquiner Peter** , la coupa Sarah, la meilleure amie d'Hestia qui vient de Poufsouffle, **Va plutôt rejoindre ton cher et tendre serdaigle qui se languit de toi …..**

\- **ça va pas la tête !** s'exclama le métisse rouge d'embarras, **Pas devant mon père,** continua-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête Blaise Zabini un peu plus loin sur le quai. **Oh salut Nico !**

\- **Salut Peter !** salua avec un clin d'œil le nouveau venu, faisant rougir encore plus si possible le métisse.

Ce dernier fut sauver de l'embarras par un rouquin prénommé Fred Weasley

- **Yo tout le monde ! James cousin comment ça va ?**

- **Yo mon pote !** répondit le concerné en checkant dans la main de son cousin et meilleur ami.

De plus en plus de monde commençait à converger vers le couple.

Hestia et James se regardèrent en souriant devant ce mix d'années, de maisons. Leur génération avait réussi à réaliser le souhait d'Albus Dumbledore : la réunification des maisons, et ils en étaient pas peu fiers. Vraiment cela s'annonçait comme une très belle journée.

* * *

Scorpius Malefoy n'aimait pas la cérémonie de répartition car ils étaient alors obligés de s'assoir par maisons. Et il n'aimait pas que Rose soit à l'autre bout de la salle. D'ailleurs depuis l'année dernière personne n'aimait avoir à rester à sa place. Habituellement chacun se plaçait comme il veut. Sarah voulait être à côté de sa meilleure amie Hestia et inversement, mais sa grande sœur voulait également s'installer auprès de James et Fred. Nico voulait aller parler à Peter, Hugo à Lily…..etc etc….

Et surtout Scorpius aurait voulu que Rose soit avec Al' et lui-même en ce moment. En effet, Al' avait repérer une salle et ils étaient en ce moment même en train de comploter pour y accéder cette nuit et ce sans se faire prendre car Al' n'avait cette semaine ni la carte ni la cape, les enfants potter ayant décidés de se passer à tour de rôle les précieux instruments. Or cette semaine Lily avait la carte et James avait la cape (et allait sûrement l'utiliser pour voir en douce Hestia cette nuit). Tant pis de toute façon ils ne se feront pas prendre. Cela s'annonçait comme une très belle soirée …

 _Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres assez régulièrement mais je ne vous garantie pas une fréquence constante de publication et je m'en excuse d'avance :s (pas taper pas taper)._

 _Place aux reviews ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou me revoilà :D_

 _Je sais deux chapitres en une journée c'est formidable n'est ce pas ? XD n'y prenez pas gout cependant !_

 _Oh que vois-je ? Déjà 3 reviews, 3 follows et 1 en favoris ! Je vais finir noyée sous mes larmes de joie ! Allez reprends toi il et temps de répondre au reviews !_

 ** _Pims10_** : _La toute première personne à me laisser un review ! :D Merci de m'avoir donné ton ressenti sur ce premier chapitre ! Ahaha je vois que quelqu'un a remarqué l'absence de Ginny ;) la réponse de cette absence sera donnée dans le 3ème (ou 4ème) chapitre ,dans pas longtemps donc... Merci encore pour ton review !_

 ** _keloush :_** _Merci pour cette review c'est très encourageant pour la suite :)_

 _ **Maxine3482** : Salut ! Oulalala je vais rougir sous le compliment ! enfin maintenant j'ai la pression il faut que la fanfiction soit à la hauteur ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) et pour le chapitre 3 je pense le poster demain (vais je assez vite ? XD) Merci encore pour cette review et oooh que vois-je tu as mit la fic dans tes favoris *_* (je sens venir des larmes d'émotions) Mille merci je vais tout faire pour qu'elle y reste ! ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Pas touche à Poudlard, Harry Potter and co ! Ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling seule l'histoire et quelques nouveaux personnages viennent de mon petit cerveau !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :D_

CHAPITRE 2 : Un léger... Ummm... "Incident"

 **-C'est moi où il y a plus d'élèves que d'habitude ?** s'interrogea Ron

- **Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que nous ne sommes pas retourner à Poudlard** , répliqua sa petite amie Hermione Granger, **nous n'avons plus l'habitude de croiser autant de monde n'est-ce pas Harry ? Harry ?**

\- **Quoi ?** s'exclama le concerné en relevant brusquement sa tête qui menaçait de tomber dans son bol

- **Non rien laisse tomber** , soupira Hermione.

- **Tes chur dras briench chdormi ?** s'inquiéta le rouquin la bouche pleine

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait hérité d'une larve et d'un goret pour meilleur ami et petit ami… Quelle tragédie….

- **Booooff** , répondit la larve au goret, **ça fait longtemps que je ne dors plus beaucoup….**

Un silence lourd s'installa au sein du trio d'or. En effet pour chacun il était dur de trouver le sommeil après les atrocités de la guerre.

- **Oulalalalala** , s'écria Hermione les sortant tous les trois de leurs pensées noires, **on va être en retard en cours de métamorphose ! Dépêchez-vous !**

Ron s'empressa d'engloutir sa saucisse dans la bouche et Harry se donna une paire de claques pour se réveiller. En effet héros de la grande guerre ou pas, cela ne faisait aucune différence pour le professeur Mc Gonagall. L'heure c'est l'heure !

* * *

Une fois bien réveillé, le Survivant se montra attentif en cours. Il projetait toujours de devenir auror mais pour cela il lui était nécessaire d'avoir ses ASPICS (et surtout pas de traitement de faveur !) voilà pourquoi, comme la majorité de sa promotion, il avait décidé de redoubler sa septième année. Et au moins cette année il sera en compagnie de sa très chère petite amie. Il se tourna alors vers celle-ci pour lui adresser un sourire complice. Ginny lui répondit par un clin d'œil malicieux. Harry se retourna pour suivre le cours de Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci, bien que directrice de Poudlard continuait d'assurer les cours de métamorphoses le temps de trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom.

Soudain, la porte vola laissant apparaitre une fille aux cheveux courts, brune, assez petite qui portait l'uniforme de Poufsouffle et qui semblait être de leur âge. Cependant Harry n'avait pas souvenir l'avoir déjà vu. Essoufflée elle s'expliqua :

- **Excusez-nous Professeur Vasaldi mais personne ne nous a prévenu que nous avions changé de salle de classe alors….. Professeur Mc Gonagall ?** , s'exclama-t-elle surprise

Avant que la prof de métamorphose ne réplique une autre voix jaillit.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sarah ? Oh ! Madame la directrice ?** , s'étonna une nouvelle venue portant l'uniforme de serpentard et l'insigne de préfète en chef…

Hein ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione la véritable préfète en chef. Celle-ci fronçait des sourcils, cherchant à résoudre une équation dont la réponse lui échappait visiblement.

Il se retourna vers les nouveaux venus pour suivre la suite des évènements.

- **Vous venez nous faire une démonstration sur les animagis ?** questionna la blonde

- **Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?** questionna Mc Gonagall d'un ton sec

La prénommée Sarah et la serpentarde se regardèrent, perplexe. Étrange, Harry n'avait pas souvenir qu'une serpentarde puisse si bien s'entendre avec une poufsouffle.

Alors qu'elles ouvraient la bouche pour répondre, d'autres voix protestèrent derrière elles

- **Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain Hestia ?**

- **C'est la bonne salle oui ou non ?**

Et d'un coup, ayant assez d'attendre, un dizaine de serpentards et de poufsouffle entrèrent avant de se figer en voyant la directrice.

- **Au risque de me répéter,** s'impatienta cette dernière, **qui êtes-vous ?**

Alors que Hestia allait répondre, plus confuse que jamais, Sarah, qui avait eu le bon sens de regarder autour d'elle, déclara d'une voix chevrotante en pointant du doigt Harry Potter :

- **Hestia regarde !**

La blonde exaspérée par tout ce cirque regarda et se figea en regardant Harry ou plutôt en regardant sa cicatrice habituellement cachée (son propriétaire y veillait) par des cheveux noirs. Celui-ci était habitué à ce que l'on regarde comme une bête curieuse mais pas à ce qu'on s'exclame :

- **C'est pas normal ça …. Pas normal du tout….**

La « préfète en chef » était très pâle. Tout comme ses camarades de classe. Elle chercha quelqu'un du regard, et en le trouvant gémit doucement tout en reculant.

En suivant son regard, Harry tomba sur Draco Malefoy lui aussi figé. En faisant la navette entre les deux Harry constata qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : les mêmes cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, les mêmes yeux mercures. En fait cette Hestia était une réplique féminine de Draco Malefoy.

- **C'est pas bon du tout pas bon du tout** , murmurait elle en continu

Et alors qu'un silence inconfortable et ahuri s'installai dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois laissant passer deux garçons hilares (visiblement de gryffondors mais qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas).

- **Oh pardon on s'est encore trompé de salle,** s'exclama un garçon aux cheveux roux

Harry sentit Ginny et Ron se tendre à ses côtés : le garçon ressemblait étrangement aux jumeaux weasleys

- **Ah Hestia !** s'exclama l'autre garçon **Puisque tu es préfète tu peux me dire c'est quoi ce bordel avec les salles ? On a cours** **d'enchantements mais on ne trouve pas la salle** ajouta-t-il en désignant tout un groupe d'inconnus gryffondors et serdaigles.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite car ce garçon avait fait CE geste. LE geste typiquement Potter. A défaut de coiffer correctement ses cheveux noirs jais indomptables, il les ébouriffait encore plus. L'émotion submergeait Harry, ce garçon par ce simple geste lui rappelait douloureusement son père. Non il semblait incarner son père.

Au bout d'un moment ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son interlocutrice il suivit son regard. Et en reconnaissant Draco Malefoy le garçon se figea. Il chercha à son tour quelqu'un des yeux avant de croiser le regard d'Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et Celui-qui-a-survécu constata qu'il avait les yeux bleus de Ginny ainsi que ses tâches de rousseurs.

- **C'est quoi ce bordel James ?** chuchota le rouquin s'étant figé en reconnaissant plusieurs personnes dans la salle.

A l'entente de ce prénom Harry cru qu'il allait faire une syncope. Mais le James se secoua la tête avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec la sosie de Malefoy.

- **T'avais raison on aurait peut-être dû les surveiller hier soir** …. Déclara-t-il

Hestia prit une profonde inspiration…. Avant de hurler si fort que tout Poudlard dû l'entendre (ce qui était très certainement le but)

- **ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, SCORPIUS HYPÉRION MALEFOY ET ROSE WEASLEY ! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! MAINTENANT !**

Et telle une furie elle sortit à grand fracas de la salle de classe. Elle aurait pu faire concurrence à Madame Weasley…

- **Professeur ?** demanda timidement Sarah **Pouvons nous vous parler en privé ?**

* * *

Le soir dans la grande salle, un vacarme sans nom y régnait. Harry regardait le siège de la directrice vide en repassant sans cesse ces noms en tête :

« James….. Albus Severus Potter…. Potter ….. Potter….. »

Il n'entendait rien du bavardage d'Hermione et Ginny ni Ron qui lui faisait la conversation à grand coup de « C'est dingue », « Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel »….

Soudain Mc Gonagall arriva dans la Grande salle et tout le monde se tut, avide d'explications. La directrice paraissait très mal à l'aise. Après maint et maint raclement de gorge elle déclara :

- **Comme vous avez pu le constater tout le long de la journée de nombreux élèves sont arrivés.**

Un silence accompagna cette information (évidente) vite brisée par Seamus désireux dans savoir plus :

- **D'où viennent-ils ?**

- **La question d'où ils viennent ne se pose pas Monsieur Finnegan : ces élèves sont originaires de Poudlard….. Mais ils viennent d'une autre époque… Ce sont des élèves qui viennent du futur. Des élèves qui étudieront à Poudlard dans…. 23 ans**

Un brouhahaha monstre envahit la Grande salle. 23 ans ? Mais alors….

- **Oui oui** , continua la directrice peinant à surmonter le vacarme, **certains élèves sont vos enfants**

Harry en tomba de son banc. Ginny et Hermione poussèrent un petit cri. La mâchoire de Ron tomba dans son plat de purée. Draco s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille. Les yeux de Neville sortaient de leurs orbites. Luna…. Et bien Luna regardait le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un air de quelqu'un se demandant si une paire de boucle d'oreille radis irait à sa directrice. Luna quoi...

- **Ils ont atterrit ici à notre époque suite à un léger…. Ummm…. « Incident »** continua Minerva, **Ils sont tous de cinquième, sixième ou septième année et ils vont se présenter chacun leur tour.**

Une cinquantaine d'élèves (si ce n'est plus) jaillit des grandes portes, très gênés d'être au centre de l'attention de leurs parents pour la plupart. Ils se placèrent devant les 4 tables, attendant fébrile. Un ange passa et le temps se figea. Personne n'osait bouger ou prendre la parole.

 _... Voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui :) Et demain je vais essayer de poster le CHAPITRE 3 qui je vous l'assure sera plus mouvementé que celui-ci, on aura de véritables rapport entre parents et futurs enfants._

 _Sinon premières impressions sur les personnages ?_

 _Petit rappel : ceci est ma première fanfiction alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer (oula ça se dit ça ?) et à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ! :D_

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir ! :D_

 _Voici le troisième chapitre d'une visite inattendue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et maintenant place aux réponses des reviews du chapitre 2 !_

 _ **brigitte26 :** Bien sûr je suis d'accord pour que tu me donnes ton avis ! :D j'en serais ravie ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup avec les enfants Potter-Malefoy (qu'est ce que c'est drôle ! XD ) mais j'ai peur de trop m'inspirer des fics que j'ai déjà lu sur le sujet et de manquer du coup d'originalité :s En tout cas j'attends avec impatience tes autres commentaires ;)_

 ** _keloush_ : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre avec les présentations va te plaire !_

 _Voilà milles merci à vous tous qui me reviewer (surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ;) ) et merci aux followers ! :D (7 ! mon dieu j'espère que cela ne baissera jamais !) et voilà Bonne lec... Quoi ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Le Disclaimer ?! 0_0 oh la vilaine fille que je suis !_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _bien sûr tout ce qui a été inventé par J.K Rowling appartient à J.K Rowling !_

 _C'est bon je n'ai rien oublié ? Alors BONNE LECTURE !_

CHAPITRE 3 : Bonsoir Maman, bonsoir Papa !

Personne n'osait bouger ou prendre la parole. Mais Harry capta vite le regard d'un élève… ou plutôt de son reflet. Mêmes yeux verts, mêmes cheveux noirs…

- **VOUS TROIS EXPLICATIONS ! MAINTENANT !** s'écria (faisant sursauter tout le monde) d'un coup la préfète en chef du futur ayant enfin trouvé visiblement ceux qu'elle cherchait à savoir : une réplique de Harry Potter, une autre réplique de Draco Malefoy et un curieux mélange de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Les trois étaient en pleine contemplation de leurs chaussures.

Le blond essaya de la raisonner en déclarant :

- **Allons sœurette tu ne vas pas te donner en spectacle deva…..**

 **-VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT EST TRES GRAVE ?!**

 **-Tu exagères** , protesta la rouquine

- **C'est vrai** , surrenchérit mini Potter, **dis toi quequand on va rentrer chez nous on aura pleins d'anecdotes drôles sur nos parents !**

Il lui fit un sourire timide qui fut vite effacé quand Hestia s'écria à nouveau :

- **Quand on va rentrer chez nous ? QUAND ON VA RENTRER CHEZ NOUS ? ET PAR QUELS MOYENS VA-T-ON RENTRER CHEZ NOUS POTTER ? DOIS-JE TE RAPPELER QUE NOUS SOMMES À 23 ANS DE CHEZ NOUS ? ET TU PENSES QUE LE TEMPS QU'ON VA PASSER ICI VA ETRE AMUSANT ? POUR INFORMATION A UNE ANNÉE PRES ET NOUS ÉTIONS EN PLEINE GUERRE ! TU AURAIS TOUJOURS TROUVER CA AMUSANT ?**

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Les trois fautifs, ayant subitement pris conscience de la gravité de la situation, devinrent blancs comme du linge. Le mini Malefoy avait visiblement du mal à avaler sa salive, mini Weasley/Granger se rongeait les ongles et Albus semblait pétrifié sur place. Quand à Hestia elle se massait les tempes, les yeux clos comme pour prévenir d'une douloureuse migraine.

- **Bien …..** s'éleva la voix hésitante de Mc Gonagall **j'aimerais que vous fassiez les présentations au plus vite s'il vous plait**

Pour toute réponse la préfète en chef poussa le trio vers l'avant. La seule fille du trio s'avança alors courageusement :

- **Bonsoir à tous je m'appelle Rose Weasley et je suis en cinquième année à Gryffondor**

Ayant finit sa présentation elle s'avança timidement vers la table de sa maison. Une personne s'éleva de cette table pour applaudir bruyamment. Harry, tout comme le reste de la salle, se retourna pour trouver une Hermione rougissante les mains encore en pleine action.

- **Ben quoi ?** bégaya-t-elle dans un filet de voix **Je l'accueille comme il se doit à Gryffondor**

Rose ria franchement :

- **Merci Maman !**

BAAAAAAAMMMM fut le bruit que fit la mâchoire de Ron en retombant dans son assiette. Hermione elle mit juste ses mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux brillants de larme. La majorité des élèves présents sourièrent bienveillants et la table des Gryffondors se mit à applaudir bruyamment.

- **Tu peux te pousser pour me laisser une place Papa** , continua Rose plus sûre d'elle à Ron

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM fit Ron en tombant de son banc sous le rire de toute la Grande Salle. Harry contempla la fille de ses deux meilleurs amis : Les mêmes cheveux indomptables d'Hermione mais en roux avec les yeux doux de sa mère mais des tâches de rousseurs typiques aux Weasleys. Ainsi ces deux-là finiront définitivement ensemble. Harry sourit et se tourna vers Ginny qui le regardait rayonnante, oui…. Peut-être que eux aussi…

L'atmosphère s'était relativement détendue : en effet une fille de deux héros de la grande guerre qui regagnait la si grande et prestigieuse maison de Gryffondor… Tout le monde souriait voyant que les choses se déroulaient comme elles devraient être.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le blondinet qui s'avançait pour se présenter.

- **Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy. Cinquième année de Serpentard**.

Seuls quelques applaudissements de la table de Serpentard accueillirent le fils Malefoy qui ne se préoccupait pas du tout des regards malveillants. En regardant du côté de Draco Malefoy, Harry vit nettement que celui-ci, droit comme un I, fier comme un paon, attendait que son fils le rejoigne (chose que Scorpius fit la démarche droite comme tout bon Malefoy apprend à faire).

Le cœur battant, Harry se tourna vers le troisième élève, celui qui ça ne fait aucun doute était son fils. Il sentit la main de Ginny se presser contre la sienne.

Mais c'est très rapidement, nerveux et sans un regard pour ses parents qu'Albus déclara :

- **Albus Severus Potter cinquième année à Serpentard**.

Un ange vola dans la Grande salle. Puis il revint…. Avant de ramener tout un troupeau de petits camarades avec lui…. La déclaration avait fait comme une douche froide à tout ce petit monde. Quoi ? Le fils du héros du monde sorcier ? Dans la si vilaine maison de Serpentard ? Et quoi ? Il semble proche du fils de mangemort Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas possible ….

Harry avait toujours pensé que tous les Potter allaient à Gryffondor… Après tout ils en étaient quelque peu ses descendants….

 _Pourtant tu as failli toi-même aller à Serpentard…_ glissa une petit voix dans la tête du Survivant

 _Oui mais c'est parce que j'avais un bout d'âme de Voldemort en moi…_

 _Et pourtant….Je suis sûr que tu aurais été très bien à Serpentard…_ répliqua la voix nasillarde aux intonations du Choixpeau _Et tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais… Pense à Narcissa Malefoy qui t'as sauvé la vie… à Regulus Black…. A Severus Rogue… Le deuxième prénom de ton fils…._

Harry lança un coup d'œil à son fils avançant rapidement vers la table de Serpentard, sous les regards dégoutés…. Dégoutés comme ceux qu'il avait reçus en deuxième année lorsque tout le monde croyait qu'il était lui-même héritier de Serpentard… Pris d'une rage soudaine, Harry se leva brusquement et fit comme Hermione précédemment : il applaudit la répartition de son fils. Les autres le regardaient comme si il était fou. (« Et alors c'est mon fils bande de crétins ! ») . Il fut rejoint par Luna (qui applaudissait et ne semblait pas ailleurs pour une fois) puis, hésitant, Neville et pour finir par Hermione et Ron (celui-ci contraint sous le regard noir de sa petite amie). Ginny ne se joignit pas à eux visiblement sous le choc.

Albus remercia son père d'un sourire éclatant (le sourire de Ginny pensa celui-ci) avant de rejoindre son ami Scorpius qui lui faisait une place.

- **Bonsoir** résonna une voix, surprenant tout le monde, **je suis Alice Longdubat septième année à Gryffondor**

La blondinette au visage rondouillard et fort sympathique s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son père (encore sous le choc) sous les applaudissements. Seamus donna une tape dans le dos de Neville en s'écriant « Sacré vieux Neville ». Le concerné semblait pour un moment déconnecté.

Puis, non pas une, mais deux personnes s'avancèrent, des jumeaux à l'air rêveur :

- **Bonsoir** , dirent-ils en chœur d'une même voix rêveuse, **nous sommes Lysander et Lorcan Scamander en cinquième année à Serdaigle.**

Sous les applaudissements polis et intrigués les jumeaux s'installèrent en face de Luna Lovegood et à la surprise de tout le monde celle-ci les salua doucement par un :

- **Bonsoir mes fils.**

 **-Bonsoir maman** , répondirent-ils le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Par la suite ce fut une ribambelle d'autres élèves et Harry fut incapable de retenir leurs noms ormis un Peter Zabini de sixième année à Serpentard (Blaise Zabini bombait le torse de fierté), et la Sarah de Poufsouffle en septième année qu'il avait vu le matin même (mais le nom Carter ne lui disait rien).

Ils ne restaient plus que trois élèves l'un s'avança, débordant de joie de vivre :

- **Salut tout le monde ! C'est Fred Weasley ! Septième année de Gryffondor !**

Aucun doute ne subsitait quand à l'identité de son père : Georges. D'une part ils se ressemblaient tellement ! Et d'autre part il était logique que Georges rende hommage à son frère. Alors que le souvenir du décès de Fred lui faisait habituellement beaucoup de peine, cette fois-ci Harry eu envie de rire. Oui, de rire. Ce garçon était sans nul doute une véritable réincarnation des jumeaux à lui tout seul : ses yeux malicieux semblaient crier « Attention je suis le cauchemar de Rusard et de la directrice! Prenez garde ! ». Harry lança un coup d'œil à Ron et Ginny qui très émus ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Sa petite amie essuya très rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux bleus. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais son attention fut détournée par Fred Weasley qui n'avait visiblement pas finit son speech :

- **Et laissez-moi vous présenter mon assistant….**

 **-Quoi ton assistant ? Rêve cousin !** protesta James qui s'avançait le sourire aux lèvres tout en se faisant ébouriffer par ce dernier hilare.

- **Moi c'est James Sirius Potter septième année à Gryffondor également !** se présenta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux vers la table des Gryffondors sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- **Salut P'pa ! 'lut M'man !** lança James en s'installant en face du couple.

Ginny brillait de fierté et Harry crut qu'elle allait se jeter en travers de la table pour embrasser leur fils mais elle réussit à se contenir.

Harry Potter lui était trop ému. Il avait survécu à la grande guerre certes, mais surtout il avait réussi à construire une famille ! Il épousera sa petite amie et aura deux fils…. La joie était si intense qu'il ne pouvait formuler un seul mot. Ce que James comprit alors il fit la conversation pour eux :

- **Et bien et bien quelle surprise hein ? J'aimerais bien me balader devant Trelawney rien que pour lui dire que non tu n'es pas mort jeune dans de tragiques circonstances… J'en suis la preuve vivante !**

Ginny rit avec son fils alors qu'Harry agrandissait son sourire.

- **C'est bête que Lily ne soit pas venue avec nous …. Elle aurait aimé vous….**

- **Lily ?,** l'interrompit Harry la voix étranglée

- **La petite dernière de la famille** , précisa James, **elle est en troisième année et est restée dans notre époque. C'est ton portrait craché maman.**

Harry Potter n'en revenait pas …. Trois enfants…. Il avait trois enfants…

Ginny était quant à elle à deux doigts d'exploser de joie. Elle allait pour parler à son fils quand une voix résonna à nouveau dans la Grande Salle :

- **Bonsoir à tous, Hestia Narcissa Malefoy, préfète en chef et septième année à Serpentard.**

C'était la toute dernière élève et Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était pour être sure d'être remarquée. Elle s'avança entre les allées d'un pas de conquérante rejoindre son frère et son père, ce dernier plus fier que jamais de la prestance de ses deux rejetons.

- **Était-elle obligée de préciser qu'elle était préfète en chef ?** soupira Fred Weasley visiblement exaspéré.

Son cousin se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

 _La suite dans le prochain épisode ! ;) N'oubliez pas les petits commentaires (bons ou mauvais c'est toujours enrichissant !)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! :D_

 _Voilà le 4ème chapitre d'une visite inattendue ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire :)_

 _J'ai (enfin) mis une image de "couverture" même si je ne suis que moyennement contente de celle-ci... En effet je cherche une image représentant Hestia Malefoy et James Potter... Que je ne trouverai jamais puisqu'Hestia n'est pas vraiment un personnage appartenant au monde de J.K Rowling :'( , donc dur dur de trouver une fanart à mon goût. C'est vrai que je pourrais prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'en occuper mais... Comment dire... Je dessine aussi bien qu'un Hippopotame (loin de moi l'idée de froisser la famille des Hippopotamidae vraiment !)._

 _Quoi ? Que dites vous ? Vous voulez l'histoire ? Ah mais pas maintenant ! C'est l'heure de la réponse aux reviews ;)_

 ** _Maxine3482_** _:_ _Hi ! :D je suis contente que les chapitres précédents t'es plu ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur ! J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long que les autres mais je suis consciente que je ne brille pas du tout sur ce point ! Promis je vais essayer de les faire plus long !_

 _ **Xuxu-chan :** Hey ! :D Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Neville et Draco ;) Ils ne vont pas tarder à poser des questions à leurs enfants... Après ... Est ce que ces derniers vont les faire languir ? Ou vont ils le dire cash au petit déj' ? Surprise ! J'avais du mal à voir Harry en mode complexé parce qu'il avait un enfant à Serpentard alors voilà pourquoi je l'ai fait réagir ! :) Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé son intervention ! Et pour moi une next génération sans Albus et Scorpius amis... Et bien ce n'est pas une next generation ! Breffffff merci encore pour ce review ! Et j'espère te revoir très bientôt !_

 _ **Cristal de glace :** Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait chaud au cœur ! :D_

 _ **keloush :** Et oui quand on est fauteurs de trouble on assume jusqu'au bout XD_

 ** _brigitte26_** _:_ _Tu verras qu'avec son petit ami ils forment un couple complexe mais un très beau couple (du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de faire transparaitre !) à toi de voir dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) Sinon je pense que dans les prochains chapitres je ferait un récapitulatif des différents élèves venant du futur pour pas se paumer :) merci encore pour ton review ! bizzzzz_

 _ **vivi-bady :** (je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve ton pseudo trop mimiiiii !) Merci pour cette review qui fait très plaisir ! :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite des évènements ! Ce sera pour les chapitres suivants les journées parents/enfants mais je te promets qu'elles ne seront pas de tout repos ;)_

 ** _Aux_ _G_ _uest_ _:_** _Merci pour vos encouragements ! :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 _Et noooooooooon c'est pas encore pour tout de suite le chapitre ! :p d'abord leeeeeeeeeeee :_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Cette histoire n'existerait pas sans le monde magique et les personnages créés pas J.K Rowling ! Ne l'oubliez JAMAIS !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Oui tout va bien se passer…

A une époque la Grande Salle ne servait que pour les repas, la répartition, les (hélas !) examens et quelques rares bals. Ce qui faisait son prestige n'était alors que son merveilleux plafond magique.

Cependant au cours des 30 dernières années d'autres fonctions lui ont été rajoutées. Ainsi à l'époque de l'évasion de Sirius Black elle fut le refuge des élèves pour une nuit (où là son ciel étoilé avait fait sensation). Puis elle accueillit la (tristement célèbre) coupe de feu… avant de servir de gigantesque infirmerie pour la Grande Bataille. Non c'était bien plus qu'une simple salle. Si Poudlard était un être vivant alors la Grande Salle était son cœur. La Grande Salle avait tout vu : De la première dispute entre les fondateurs jusqu'à l'ultime confrontation entre Hestia Malefoy et James Potter. Aucun élève n'avait de secret pour elle car elle voyait tout ! La transformation de Tom Elvis Jedusor en Lord Voldemort, le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel se livrait Lily Evans et James Potter, leur fils devenir le Survivant…. Tout ça elle avait vu.

Mais si vous demandiez à la Grande Salle quel fut le moment le plus incroyable auquel elle eut jamais assisté, elle vous répondra sans nul doute que ce fut lorsqu'en 2021, pour le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, le trio infernale (comme on aimait à appeler Albus Potter, Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley) avait réussi à organiser (avec l'aide des autres élèves) la plus grande soirée secrète de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Tous (absolument tous) les élèves étaient présents, se mélangeant, riant ensemble. La Grande Salle l'avait senti : PERSONNE n'avait été mis à l'écart et PERSONNE n'avait gâché la fête d'une quelconque manière. Ce fut lors de cette soirée mémorable que Peter Zabini avait hurlé de joie « Je suis Homosexuel ! » (Bien que tout le monde le savait déjà…. Sauf le concerné….) avant de se ruer sur Nico Milano pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est là aussi que l'on prit conscience qu'entre James Sirius Potter et Hestia Narcissa Malefoy ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette…

Et SURTOUT c'est à cette soirée que les élèves de Poudlard jurèrent de ne plus JAMAIS se laisser emporter par leurs préjugés sur les autres maisons, plus JAMAIS ils ne laisseraient un bouffon de mage noir les diviser, plus JAMAIS on tiendra compte du père ou de la mère de l'un ou de l'autre. Vraiment ce fut une magnifique soirée sous le signe de la réunification [ _NdA : Non non on n'est pas dans Koh Lanta XD_ ]. Et elle fut d'autant plus magnifique qu'aucun professeur ou surveillant ne les ont pincés grâce aux formidables sortilèges de rejet, silence, protection que mirent en place les jumeaux Scamander. Bien sûr la préfète en chef se doute bien que s'ils n'eurent aucun problème avec la directrice c'est que celle-ci les avait laissés….

Peut-être qu'un jour la Grande Salle vous racontera ce merveilleux moment en détails…

Toujours est-il qu'en 1998, la Grande Salle n'avait rien vécu de cela. Non, ce soir-là elle assistait médusée à la réunion de ces étranges élèves du futur qui bravaient le couvre-feu. Heureusement Lorcan et Lysander avaient encore brillés par leurs sortilèges. Ceux-ci étaient d'autant plus important que cette fois-ci ils servaient non pas à se cacher des profs mais à se cacher des parents et de ce qu'ils pourraient entendre sur leur futur.

La préfète en chef, Hestia dirigeait l'assemblée.

- **Bien je vois que tout le monde est là** , déclara-t-elle du haut du banc sur lequel elle était montée.

Ses camarades, assis en face d'elle sur la table voisine ou sur les bancs qui entouraient celle-ci dans un joyeux mélange de maisons (hormis James qui était assis à ses côtés), se turent en écoutant.

- **Alors Sarah** , commença-t-elle en désignant sa meilleure amie, **a eu la bonne idée de faire cette réunion ce soir pour…..**

- **Pourquoi ce soir ?** bailla Nico Milano **On aurait pu faire ça demain….**

- **T'es trop fatigué de la nuit dernière avec Peter ?** le taquina Alice.

Pour toute réponse elle se reçut deux regards mauvais venant du couple.

- **Nous faisons cette réunion ce soir** , reprit Hestia (en apparence) nullement gênée par cette interruption, **pour régler certaines choses au clair au plus vite avant de commettre des gaffes avec nos parents demain. Alors le profess…..**

- **Désolée Hestia de t'interrompre mais on a une annonce à passer** , coupa Rose.

La préfète en chef lança un regard glacial vers celle qui avait osée l'interrompre avant de céder dans un léger soupir.

Le trio infernal se leva alors.

- **On voulait vous présenter nos excuses** , commença Scorpius, gêné.

- **Vous vous douter bien qu'on n'a pas fait exprès** , s'empressa de préciser Rose

- **On a touché ce cadran solaire sans réfléchir aux conséquences et nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous avoir embarqué dans cette galère avec nous** , finit Albus sincère.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, vite brisé par James :

- **Hey, y a pas de souci. De toute façon je pense que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait sinon….** Dit-il en omettant de préciser que Fred et lui-même ayant repéré la salle lors de la rentrée avait déjà prévu d'y aller dans la semaine…. Comme quoi les frères Potter n'étaient pas si différents que ça…

- **Je pense que je parle au nom de tout le monde quand je dis que c'est oublié** , reprit Hestia, un sourire compatissant vers son petit frère. **Mais ça m'amène au premier point de la réunion selon lequel nous avons l'autorisation de Mc Gonnagall pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque tous les jours car il convient bien sûr que tout le monde cherchera à trouver un moyen pour retourner chez nous….** Précisa-t-elle en insistant sur le « tout le monde »….

Ses camarades, sous son œil sévère s'empressèrent d'hocher la tête.

- **Je pense que dans le présent….. Ou le futur….. Enfin bref, nos parents sont en train de chercher également une solution mais nous nous savons comment cela s'est produit alors on pourra chercher plus efficacement**.

- **Je pense que le trio, Fred et moi on ira voir si la salle et le cadran existe déjà à cette époque** , déclara James à sa petite amie, exceptionnellement sérieux.

- **Bien** , acquiesça la serpentarde, **Sinon la directrice, comme vous avez pu voir à la fin du repas, a jeté un sort aux élèves pour qu'ils évitent de parler de nous à des personnes à l'extérieur de Poudlard…. Personne ne doit être au courant pour nous…. C'est pour ça que nous sommes interdits de courrier et…. de sortie à Pré-au-lard…**

Un concert de protestations vient accueillir cette nouvelle. La voix de Fred revenait le plus souvent se demandant comment il allait faire sans ses Bombabouses, boites à Flegmes et autres produits Weasley…..

- **Justement** , déclara Hestia sa voix peinant à s'élever parmi ce tintamarre, **Justement il serait préférable de modérer vos « blagues » ou autres bêtises pour éviter un autre drame…**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami (à ses côtés) qui encaissait le choc. Au bout de quelques secondes il lui adressa un petit sourire compréhensif. Soulagée, elle continua :

- **Comme vous le savez on ne plaisante pas avec les voyages temporels…. Vous pouvez bien évidemment parler à vos parents mais avec modération ne dévoilez rien de trop important** …

- **On peut leur dire leur futur métier et le nom de leur future femme tout de même ?** s'inquiéta Alice

- **Bien sûr ce n'est pas très compromettant…**

- **Quelles sont pour toi les informations compromettantes ?** questionna James, un peu paumé….

Ce fut sa cousine Rose qui lui répondit doucement :

- **Par exemple, dans ton cas James, il serait préférable que tu évites de dire à Tonton Harry et Tata Ginny qu'ils sont actuellement en plein divorce….. Cela pourrait amener à une dispute puis une séparation prématurée et enfin toi, Al' et Lily ne verrait jamais le jour**.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence pesant. Tous savaient que le Sauveur du monde sorcier était en pleine procédure de divorce (Rita Skeeter en faisait ses choux gras) et que ses enfants (qui se pensent un peu responsables…) en étaient très affectés.

En voyant la mine sombre de son petit ami, Hestia descendit de son perchoir pour s'assoir à ses côtés et poser une main sur la cuisse droite de James en faisant une légère pression en guise de geste de réconfort. James lui prit la main pour la serrer fort. « Merci pour ton soutien » voilà ce qu'était capable de déchiffrer Hestia dans ce geste. Elle l'aurait volontiers enlacé, lui aurait bien chuchoté des mots doux tout en caressant ses cheveux mais voilà aucun des deux n'étaient très démonstratifs en public. Ils préféraient se tenir par la main et se contenter de légers baisers devant les autres et se garder les grandes déclarations, les caresses, les baisers passionnés pour eux, dans leur intimité.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Hestia se sentit obligé de préciser :

- **Bien entendu il est formellement interdit de révéler les prochains résultats des différentes Coupe de Quidditch à venir….. N'est-ce pas Zabini ?**

- **Quoi ?** protesta ce dernier sous le rire de tous **C'est pas juste ! Je me voyais déjà riche !**

- **Tu es déjà riche** précisa Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel

- **Et bien encore plus riche !** répliqua rêveusement Peter

- **Ne vous inquiètez pas** rigola Nico **je l'ai à l'œil !**

Les élèves du futur rigolèrent à nouveau : ça pour l'avoir à l'œil il l'avait à l'œil et ce depuis longtemps ! Nico était très amoureux et extrêmement jaloux. Quiconque s'approchait de son Peter un peu trop près voyait la colère de l'aigle s'abattre sur lui. Mais Zabini n'était pas mal dans son genre aussi. La pauvre Sansa Flint se souvient encore de son séjour à l'infirmerie quand elle avait osée aborder son camarade…. D'exposé !

- **Sinon,** demanda Sarah à sa meilleure amie et à James d'un ton qu'elle espérait dépourvu de tristesse, **comment vous allez faire vous deux ?**

Un nouveau silence lourd s'installa. La Poufsouffle venait de soulever un problème et pas le moindre : révéler ou non le couple improbable que formait Hestia et James ? Tous se souvenait que ces derniers avaient dans un premier temps cacher leur relation d'abord à tout Poudlard (mais comme Albus Dumbledore le dit si bien un jour à Harry Potter : _«Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château, entre Quirell et toi, est un secret absolu, par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant. »_ cela ne prit pas bien longtemps pour que les tourtereaux soient démasqués). Puis ils l'avaient caché à leurs parents respectifs avant de leur avouer….

Etonnamment Draco Malefoy (avec l'aide de son épouse et de la bouteille de Whisky pur feu) le prit plutôt bien… Ce fut du côté de Ginny Potter que ce fut plus compliqué…. Quelque peu étroite d'esprit après sa malheureuse aventure avec Lucius Malefoy et les Carrow, Ginny avait eu bien du mal à accepter le fait qu'Albus soit à Serpentard, elle refusa d'accepter son amitié avec Scorpius et quand elle apprit pour James et Hestia elle fut furieuse. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui déborda du vase pour son mari. Les disputes étaient déjà nombreuses au sein du couple mais là ce fut de trop.

Harry Potter décida de divorcer. Et ça James ne se le pardonnerait jamais même si sa marraine Hermione n'avait cessé de lui rappeler que si Ginny et Harry avaient tenu le coup jusque-là c'était juste pour eux. Cela faisait longtemps que le couple ne se comprenait plus.

Et même si Draco Malefoy avait accepté à leur époque leur liason, qu'en serait-il ici dans le passé ? Quelques mois après la défaite des mangemorts ? Hestia frissonna et se gratta nerveusement l'avant-bras gauche (tic qu'elle avait hérité de son père). Non ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de leur dire ça maintenant…. Et c'est ce que James déclara aux autres. Beaucoup leur coulèrent des regards de pitié, d'autres d'encouragement.

La réunion était finie et chacun, par petits groupes, s'éclipsèrent de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune. En les voyant défilé un par un, Hestia se dit que les choses allait être compliqués pour tous…

En effet comment les parents de Rose, Al' et Scorp' font ils réagir le lendemain devant cette puissante amitié ? Comment Peter allait cacher 24h/24 son homosexualité à son père ? Comment Nico allait réussir à s'empêcher d'embrasser son petit ami devant tout le monde pour le revendiquer comme sien ? Comment elle, fille de mangemort, allait-elle expliquer son amitié avec Sarah, née moldue ? Et surtout … Est-ce qu'elle et James seront assez discrets ? Pourront-ils se voir régulièrement ? James allait-il se laisser submerger à nouveau par les préjugés contre Serpentard ? Pendant 5 longues années ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer, se cracher des injures au détour d'un couloir… Et ce parce qu'ils avaient chacun été influencé par le passé de leurs parents…. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés … Qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur attirance mutuelle… Comment cela allait-il évolué ?

Toute à ses questions, Hestia n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était toute seule dans la Grande Salles avec James qui la regardait, l'esprit perdu dans les mêmes tourments… Il s'avança et passa ses bras tout doucement autour de sa petite amie, attirant doucement son dos à se coller contre sa poitrine. Il vit Hestia sursauter avant de se blottir contre lui la tête posée dans le creux de son cou tout en croisant ses doigts avec ceux de James. Celui-ci lui chuchota :

- **Tout va bien se passer je te le promets…**

Hestia se tourna alors pour le regarder en face, et pour la 951ème fois James plongea dans ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un si beau gris qu'on dirait du mercure, mais ils n'étaient pas seulement gris. Au centre, près de la pupille il y avait quelques tâches dorées… Toutes petites, minuscules, mais elles rendaient le regard d'Hestia encore plus magnifique. Quand elle était en colère ses yeux s'assombrissait et prenaient une teinte de ciel d'orage mais James, lui, voyait au loin des petites lumières : les petites tâches dorées près de la pupille encore plus vives. C'est très certainement pour ça que pendant 5 longues années il titillait Hestia : c'était pour voir les petites lumières scintiller. Ce qui, en y repensant, était complètement débile comme stratégie, car maintenant qu'il était son petit ami, James avait tout le loisir de s'approcher pour voir les minuscules pépites d'or dans le regard de « sa petite déesse » comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Par contre si James détestait une chose c'était qu'Hestia soit triste : Il n'y avait plus aucunes tâches dorées…Rien que la pluie…

- **Par moment je me demande à quoi tu penses quand tu me fixes comme ça** , ria Hestia, l'interrompant dans sa rêverie

Il rougit légèrement mais pour se donner contenance il prit en coupe le visage d'Hestia pour lui offrir un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit vivement.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle. Hestia sourit :

- **Oui tout va bien se passer…**

Si la Grande Salle était une personne vivante imaginait là comme un Biker, un vrai, un dur, un rockeur….. Essayant en vain de contrôler ses larmes d'émotions devant tant d'amour … Car qui ne serait pas sensible devant ce couple improbable ? Qui ne serait pas ému devant le premier couple Serpentard/Gryffondor de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ?

Alors on aurait envie de les rassurer et de leur promettre : « Oui tout va bien se passer… »

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Certains vont me dire que ça "puait" le romantisme mais il va falloir s'habituer au fait que le couple Malefoy/Potter sera un pillier de l'histoire !_

 _Je suis preneuse des reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises je les prend toutes ;) ) ne l'oubliez pas !_

 _1000 Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des messages, me mettent dans leurs favoris, qui me suivent ça me touche énormément (vraiment je m'attendais à une review pour 5 chapitres !) et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !_

 _Promis je fais au plus vite pour le chapitre 5 ! A bientôt !:D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! :D_

 _Voilà voilà je voulais poster ce chapitre hier sauf que... Comment dire ? Et bien je suis tombée sur une fanfiction merveilleuse sur James et Lily et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lire d'un coup ^^'. Vraiment je vous la conseille pour ceux qui adore les fanfictions sur ce couple ! Je vous met le lien ;) :_

 _s/9511860/1/Hundreds-of-Lilies (si ça ne marche pas allez sur mon profil elle est dans mes favoris !)_

 _Bref je pense que maintenat j'ai fixé ma fréquence de parution à un chapitre par semaine je vous ferais savoir si cette fréquence changera au fil du temps :)_

* * *

 _Et maintenant réponses aux reviews ! :D_

 ** _Maxine3485 :_** _Coucou :) Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plut ! Pourras tu en dire autant sur celui-ci ? (on croise les doigts !)_

 ** _cat240_** _:_ _Aaaaah je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ça ! Pour ce chapitre pas de personnification de la Grande Salle hélas :'( mais elle reviendra ponctuellement promis ! :D_

 ** _Cristal de glace :_** _Merci ! ^^ J'essaye de faire de plus en plus long pour les autres chapitres..._

 ** _brigitte26_** _:_ _Cool ! :D Il y aura d'autres chapitres ou je laisserais mon côté romantique reprendre le dessus ! (oooooohh je les imagine tellement mignons tous les deux !) Merci encore ! Bizzzz_

 ** _Xuxu-chan :_** _Félicitations ! Tu es celle qui rédige les plus longues reviews ! :D Aaaaaaaa les fameux calculs sur les astres ... En effet merci les Black ! XD Je vois que tu es sur la bonnes voie quant aux raisons du divorce Harry/Ginny ;) Et puis je trouve que quand même les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard se ressemblent assez (ils sont tous une sorte de fierté orgueilleuse...). ça me touche que tu m'es laissée plusieurs reviews ! C'est toujours très encourageant pour la suite (et oui je confirme la next generation en aura bien besoin !). Merci encore et j'espère à bientôt !_

 ** _Arwengel :_** _Coucou :) Merci pour ce petit commentaire ! Vraiment j'essayes de faire de mon mieux pour, comme tu le dis, mélanger humour et sérieux, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident alors ça fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un dit que c'est bien fait ! Ahaha que de questions sur ce fameux divorce ;) Tu verras au fil des chapitres qu'en effet Harry et Ginny peuvent être fortement opposés sur certains points et je n'en dirais pas plus aujourd'hui ! Pour la mère d'Alice tu verras bien dans les chapitres suivants ;) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A plus !_

 ** _charlene :_** _waaaaa je vais rougir sous les compliments ! Merci beaucoup pour ce petit message gentil comme tout (et heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ;))J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite !_

 ** _lectrice de nuit :_** _Merciiii ! :D J'essaye en effet de rendre ce couple le plus mignon possible et en effet j'ai toujours pensé que le trio infernale était juste incontournable ! Quant à Ginny... Bizarrement pas beaucoup ne l'aime ^^' J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous nuteallisés !_

* * *

 ** _DICLAIMER :_** _TOUT APPARTIENT A J.K ROWLING ! Sauf cette histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :Devines qui est maman ?

Draco Malefoy ne dormait pas beaucoup la nuit. Ou plutôt il n'arrivait plus à dormir aussi bien qu'avant. La faute à quoi ? A ces deux dernières années de tourmente qu'il venait de passer.

Néanmoins, cette nuit-là ce fut pour une toute autre raison qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Et pour cause ! Qui aurait réussi à s'endormir en apprenant sa paternité de deux enfants (dont une qui avait actuellement le même âge que son père) ? Qui ?

Ce fut donc un Draco assez fatigué par sa nuit blanche, mais néanmoins de bonne humeur, qui se leva de son lit. Il prit garde à ne pas déranger ses camarades de dortoir (le nombre avait augmenté en rajoutant les serpentards de septième année du futur). Néanmoins il observa que Zabini n'avait pas tiré ses rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, allongé sur la couverture de son lit tout en fixant le plafond sans bouger d'un cil. Vraiment, les professeurs avaient intérêt d'être indulgent pour les premières de cours… Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et tout en se préparant repensa (au moins pour la 1026 ème fois en 24H) : « J'ai deux enfants ».

Quand il avait vu Hestia en cours la veille, il avait senti comme un nœud dans le ventre, un sentiment indéchiffrable. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui (si semblables aux siens) il avait, au plus profond de lui compris qui elle était vraiment. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait d'y croire réellement. Ce fut lors du diner que les choses se sont concrétisées… Quand il a vu s'avancer Scorpius vers la table des Serpentards d'un digne pas Malfoyen une fierté sans nom lui avait gonflé la poitrine. Oui c'est son fils, son digne héritier. Tout comme Hestia. Quelle allure ! Vraiment quel père comblé il devait être dans le futur : deux enfants serpentards, l'une préfète en chef, tous deux lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau…

Non vraiment c'était parfait…

Vraiment parfait….

….. D'accord il y avait ce mini-tout-petit-micro détail qui le dérangeait : Qu'est-ce que son fils foutait avec Potter et Weasley ? Car, grâce à Hestia notamment, il avait bien compris que ses trois-là formaient un trio inséparables…. Un peu comme le trio d'or... Beurk !

Après 2h38 du matin passées Draco s'était dit qu'après tout pourquoi ça le dérangeait ? Après tout les Malefoy s'étaient toujours alliés au plus grand de ce monde. Oui Draco s'était bien foiré avec Potter et Lucius avait commis une très grosse erreur en s'alliant avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il faut l'admettre… Mais sûrement que Scorpius avait, lui, réussit à ruser pour s'attirer la sympathie de Potter junior et Weasley junior (leur famille étant sans nul doute la plus importante du Royaume Uni à leur époque).

Vraiment son fils était très doué en fait.

De plus le fait qu'Albus Potter soit à Serpentard, est, il faut l'avouer, un atout favorable. Si sa fille avait était amie par exemple avec l'autre Potter de Gryffondor, Draco aurait plus grincé des dents. Non vraiment Hestia est trop intelligente pour se lier d'amitié avec ce… Crétin qui ne voulait (comme son cousin Weasley) qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. Non Draco était sûr que ses deux enfants savaient se lier d'amitié, et donc s'attirer les bonnes grâces, des bonnes personnes.

C'est donc un Draco Malefoy sûr de lui qui, après s'être lavé et habillé, rejoignit la salle commune. En reconnaissant trois personnes au centre de la pièce, il s'immobilisa néanmoins.

- **Al' tu vas survivre non ?** soupira Hestia, assise dans un fauteuil, tout en regardant son interlocuteur debout en face d'elle.

- **Mais Hestia ! Il ne me restait plus que deux chapitres à lire ! Les plus importants en plus ! Il me faut ce livre et tu peux accéder à la réserve puisque tu es en dernière année !**

Scorpius, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hestia, roula des yeux :

- **Al' même si on avait accès à la réserve tu ne le trouveras pas ce livre puisque c'est mon père qui te l'as passé de la bibliothèque du manoir. Les livres qu'on a sont très rarement en double exemplaire…**

Draco souleva un sourcil… Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien faire avec un livre du manoir Malfoy… Ils tournaient pour la plupart autour de la magie noire.

- **On peut toujours essayer** , insista mini Potter

- **D'accord** , abdiqua Hestia, **tu peux me redonner le titre ?**

- **Grandeurs et pouvoirs obscurs de la magie du sang**

Hestia fit une grimace en entendant le nom du livre. Et ce fut à ce moment que Draco intervint :

- **C'est assez glauque ce que tu lis là Potter…**

Les trois enfants du futur se retournèrent vers lui. Et ce fut un Albus enthousiaste qui répondit :

- **Bonjour M. Malefoy ! Glauque ? Pas du tout ! C'est extrêmement intéressant ! Si on veut connaître les origines de la magie et son influence on se doit de reconnaître ses parties les plus obscures et de plus, pour ne plus….**

 **-Al' !** protesta Scorpius **s'il te plait tu feras ton discours plus tard ! Redevient la larve que tu es habituellement en sortant du lit s'il te plait….. Bonjour Pa….. Euh je veux** **dire Draco….**

Le concerné leva un sourcil blond devant cette hésitation. Scorpius s'expliqua :

- **On s'est dit que ça devait être assez dur pour toi toute cette situation… Alors on n'allait pas en rajouter une couche en t'appelant papa…**

Draco sursauta légèrement sous l'appellation… En effet, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à ce que l'on l'appelle ainsi…. Il offrit un petit sourire, qu'il voulait reconnaissant à ses deux enfants. Hestia répondit en hochant doucement la tête avec un petit sourire doux. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et appela une de ses camarades du futur :

- **Sansa ? Tout le monde est là ?**

La dénommée Sansa s'approcha tout en jouant des coudes dans la masse d'élèves du futur qui s'étaient petit à petit agglutiner dans la salle commune, attendant visiblement (avec plus ou moins d'impatience) le signal leur permettant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Sansa Flint, sixième année, assez petite et frêle, les cheveux noirs coupés en carré, soupira bruyamment :

 **-Ouais tout le monde est là….. Sauf ce crétin de Zabini ! Il est encore sous la douche !**

Une autre voix, plus grave et masculine cette fois, se fit entendre bien que Draco ne put voir de qui il s'agissait :

- **Va le chercher Sansa ! Sinon on en a encore pour 3 heures !**

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, prête à répliquer mais reconsidéra la question…. Soudain un grand sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage et elle se retourna vers Hestia :

- **Puis-je ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui n'augurait rien de bon…

- **Vas-y** , l'autorisa la préfète en chef, **nous on descend pour le petit déjeuner. Veille juste à ne pas trop lui foutre la honte devant son père !** rajouta-t-elle en voyant la fille de Flint monter quatre à quatre les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Alors que toute la troupe des élèves du futur plus quelques autres serpentards (dont Draco) se dirigeaient (enfin !) vers la Grande Salle, celui-ci se tourna vers sa fille pour lui demander :

- **Pourquoi voulais-tu regrouper les élèves avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ?**

 **-Je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de découcher ailleurs cette nuit… Ce ne serait pas très prudent de nous faire remarquer pour notre premier jour avec nos parents** , répondit calmement Hestia marchant d'un pas élégant.

- **Et bilan ?**

 **-Il semblerait que personne n'a découché…**

 **-Tu m'étonnes !** s'exclama Scorpius en marchant à reculons pour pouvoir parler en face de sa sœur et son père, **Personne n'a voulu attirer ton courroux !**

- **Au lieu de dire des bêtises, retournes toi pour éviter….**

 **BLINGBANLANGBANLANG**

 **-….. De te prendre une armure** , finit Hestia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Scorpius, pas plus gêné que ça, se contenta d'hausser les épaules devant l'armure qui le menaçait de sa lance pour avoir osé la bousculer.

C'est un Draco amusé par les chamailleries de ses enfants qui rentra dans la Grande Salle. Toute la petite troupe s'installa à la table des Serpentards, agrandie pour accueillir les élèves du futur, tout comme celles des autres maisons.

Dans un premier temps, Draco se contenta de contempler Hestia et Scorpius manger proprement leur petit déjeuner.

Scorpius n'arrêtai pas de sermonner Albus pour que celui-ci arrêtes de piquer du nez (« Tu veux quoi à la fin, lui répondait son ami, une larve Potter ou un Potter passionné par un livre ? Décides toi ! »).

Hestia, elle, discutait calmement avec une fille de son année à propos du programme de sortilèges de cette année.

Cependant, elle sentit vite le regard perçant de son père.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Humm, excuses moi je cherchais vainement un indice sur qui pourrait être ta mère mais visiblement toi et Scorpius me ressemblez trop !**

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer ces derniers mots avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Cela ne manqua pas à Hestia et Scorpius (qui visiblement avait abandonné la Potterlarve) qui esquissèrent un léger sourire de coin.

Son fils lança goguenard :

- **Alors tu te poses des questions sur l'identité de maman** **!**

Draco acquiesça prudement :

- **En effet, j'aimerais savoir avec qui je vais partager ma vie…**

 **-As-tu des suppositions ?** demanda Hestia visiblement toute aussi ravie que son frère à l'idée de jouer « Devines qui est maman ? »

- **Et bien …..**

Draco glissa prudemment ses yeux vers Pansy Parkinson bavardant un peu plus loin sur sa droite avec Théodore Nott. Hestia et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire. Et leur père le fusilla du regard, bien que soulagé d'apprendre que visiblement Parkinson ne deviendra jamais madame Malefoy :

 **-Vous trouvez ça drôle ?**

 **-Oui très !** s'exclama aussitôt Scorpius. **Ne me dis pas que tu t'imaginais vraiment que cette tronche de pékinois était notre mère !**

 **-C'est une insulte à notre beauté !** répliqua Hestia essuyant quelques larmes de rire

 **-Donc vous avez un peu du physique de votre mère….**

 **-C'est très léger,** expliqua Hestia, **nos cheveux ne sont pas aussi fins et lisses que les tiens, ils sont un peu plus épais et pour moi ondulés comme ceux de maman….**

Génial, pensa Draco, une fille avec des cheveux ondulés….. ça l'aide beaucoup !

- **Nos nez ne sont pas aussi pointus aussi** , ajouta la préfète en chef. En effet, ils étaient légèrement plus petits aussi…

- **Mais c'est surtout dans nos yeux qu'on reconnait maman** , compléta Scorpius

Draco fronça les sourcils… Mais enfin leurs yeux étaient comme les siens : gris…. Cependant il est vrai qu'en regardant mieux… Il y avait un petit éclat de do….

- **Bonjour Draco, bonjour les enfants !** s'exclama une voix ciarde juste à sa gauche, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Daphnée Greengrass… La pot de colle… Pansy n'était rien en face d'elle, d'ailleurs Pansy s'était en fait complètement désintéressé du blondinet depuis que les Malfoys avaient perdu de leur grandeur. Mais les Parkinson étant riches et assez bien placés dans la société des sangs purs (bien que leur lignée ne soit pas aussi ancienne que celle des Black ou des Malfoy), Draco avait appréhendé que ses parents ne décident de le donner en mariage au Parkinson. En effet, tout était bon pour sauver la famille de la faillite, et Draco le comprenait parfaitement. Cependant il avait eu la confirmation plus tôt qu'il ne serait pas marié à Tronche-de-pékinois….

Mais quand était-il de Pot-de-colle ?

En jetant un coup d'œil à la mine sombre de ses enfants Draco se crispa… Avait-il visé juste ? Daphné sera-t-elle la mère de ses enfants et son épouse ? En effet elle possédait des cheveux bruns ondulés et son nez était petit et rond… Quant à ses yeux… Non il ne voulait pas savoir…

- **Oh ! Vous êtes tellement chou tous les deux** , s'extasia Greengrass **Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père ! Mais enfin vous auriez pu me le dire hier soir que j'étais votre mère ! Tu te rends compte Draco ! On sera ensemble et….**

 **-Qui te fait dire que tu es notre mère ?** demanda Hestia d'une voix glaciale alors que Scorpius reniflait dédaigneusement.

Son ton ne perturba pas le moins du monde Daphné qui ria :

- **J'ai appris par une de tes camarades que tu avais utilisé un sort l'an passé contre un garçon…. Un sort que seules les femmes de notre famille connaissent et se transmettent,** confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qu'elle voulait complice vers sa « fille ».

- **Discrimination,** grommela Scorpius, **je devrais connaitre ce sort moi aussi !**

- **Défense féminine !** répliqua Hestia avec un petit sourire mauvais

 **-Quel est ce sort ?** questionna Draco curieux

Ce fut son fils qui lui répondit :

- **L'année dernière, Hestia est sortie avec un crétin de Serdaigle, à se demander ce que tu avais en tête soeurette. Bref, en fait ce bouffon ne sortait juste avec elle que pour…. Euh…. Pour….. Enfin voilà quoi donc quand il l'a plaquée Hestia s'est contentée de lui lancer un sort qui….. Le privait de son anatomie virile ….**

Draco en resta bouche bée…..

- **Comment ça de ….. Il est devenu eunuque ?**

 **-Pendant un mois, après j'ai levé le sort,** termina Hestia visiblement pressée que ce récit se termine

 **-… Attends** , réagis violement son père quelques secondes plus tard **… Ce crétin, il n'a pas eu le temps de te toucher j'espère ?** **-Et si on revenait à notre discussion de départ,** reprit Hestia en changeant, de manière peu subtile, de sujet

Pendant qu'elle disait on ne sait trop quoi à « sa mère », Draco se pencha vers son fils pour lui souffler :

 **-Tu me diras qui est ce crétin ?**

- **Trop tard il a passé ses ASPICS l'année dernière….**

Alors que Malfoy senior grommelait, il sentit comme un immense de brouillard de tension s'abattre sur sa gauche : Hestia fixait d'un air méprisant Pot-de-colle qui semblait tomber des nus.

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Oh rien,** annonça sa fille en regardant ses ongles, **je disais juste que bien que le sang Greengrass coule en effet dans nos veines, Tante Daphné n'est pas celle qui nous a porté dans son ventre…**

Un long silence s'installa entre les cinq personnes (en effet Albus semblait sortir de sa léthargie et s'intéresser à la conversation).

- **Ce…. Ce ….. ce n'est pas possible** , bredouilla Tante Daphné les yeux se remplissant d'eau.

- **ça fait 15 ans que j'entends ça** , soupira Scorpius en roulant des yeux.

Draco, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout….

La Pot-de-colle se leva brusquement pour se diriger comme une furie vers une jeune fille de sixième année de la même table pour lui coller une baffe magistrale :

- **SALOPE ! TU VAS REGRETTER DE ME L'AVOIR VOLÉ !**

Cette fois-ci ce fut sur la Grande Salle entière qu'un silence lourd s'affaissa.

Astoria Greengrass, de deux ans la cadette de sa sœur, posa sa main sur sa joue encore douloureuse. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé bon sang ? Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine de tout ce bordel, là d'où venait sa sœur. Elle vit Draco Malfoy qui la fixait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte (il avait l'air d'un imbécile, toute trace de noblesse ayant disparu) puis en face de celui-ci elle reconnut les deux enfants Malfoys. Hestia lui faisait un grand sourire doux alors que Scorpius lui faisait un signe timide de la main. Ce fut alors le Lumos dans sa tête : visiblement elle et Malfoy…. Plus tard….. Hestia… Scorpius….

Elle s'empressa de retourner à son assiette alors que le brouhaha habituel reprenait dans la Grande Salle.

Draco Malfoy, lui, avait réussi à reprendre un peu contenance mais visiblement quelque chose lui échappait :

Soit ses parents avaient décidés de le marier à une Greengrass, il fallait bien renflouer le coffre de Gringotts désormais vide après la guerre et il fallait rebâtir le nom des Malefoy. Soit. De plus pour les Greengrass il était avantageux de s'allier aux Malefoys (bien que le nom est été dégradé…) car c'est une vieille famille noble. Bon et surtout il est bien connu que les Greengrass cèdent absolument tout à leur fille ainée… Si elle voulait Draco Malfoy et bien elle aura Draco Malfoy.

MAIS ce n'était pas Daphné mais Astoria, sa sœur, qui fut choisi….. Pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt de se marier avec la cadette ? Quel avantage en tire les Malfoy ? Et surtout pourquoi les Greengrass n'ont pas satisfait le désir de leur fille chérie ?

Alors qu'il lançait un regard interrogatif vers ses enfants, Hestia s'empressa de lui dire, désolée :

- **Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais on t'en a déjà dit bien de trop. De plus on va être en retard en cours.**

Sauf que Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas du tout la tête à étudier aujourd'hui…. Oh non !

* * *

 _... Euh... OUps ! C'est déjà finit ! ^^'_

 _Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas les commentaires ! ça m'encourage pour la suite !_

 _UN GRAND MERCI à toutes les personnes qui me laisses des reviews ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point !_

 _à toutes celles qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mises dans leurs favoris c'est vraiment très gratifiant ! MERCI !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après plusieurs jours de retard (je me prosterne à vos pieds pour me faire pardonner !). Je m'excuses d'autant plus pour ce chapitre qu'il est court et assez barbant pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'arbre généalogie établie par JK Rowling pour la next génération et les métiers exercés par le trio d'or (cf Pottermore). Cependant il me semblait important de faire un bref rappel sur la famille Weasley._

 _Assez bavassée voilà les réponses aux reviews ! :_

 ** _Arwengeld :_** _J'aime torturer Draco :p mais c'est une marque d'affection ! Je l'adore ce personnage ! Mais c'est vrai que si il apprend un jour pour James et sa fille... Il risque de finir à l'infirmerie ! Bien sûr bien sûr tu auras toutes tes réponses sur le mariage Astoria/Draco (avec peut être un petit rapprochement dès cette année ?). Et pour Pansy j'espère que son futur mari sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)_

 _ **brigitte 26 :** Et oui première surpris pour les "parents"... Et c'est pas finit ! ;) bises !_

 _ **Xuxu-chan :** Coucou ! Aaaaaaah j'avoue que j'ai un petit "gros" faible pour le phénomène "Potterlarve" je suis ravie que ça t'ai plut ! :D J'ai beaucoup rit en voyant ton commentaire **"Cet enfant est parfait... Parce qu'il désespère tout le monde !"** XD Sinon il est vraie que de la part d'une préfète en chef Hestia aurait du veiller à rendre son père performant pour les cours à venir... Mais que veut tu son côté sadique à repris le dessus ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère !_

 _ **Cristal de glace :** Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! :D Par contre j'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris le problème avec Fred 1 :s j'ai beau relire et relire je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu être mal interprété : Fred 1 est mort (définitivement :'() mais Harry en voyant Fred 2 (portrait craché des jumeaux) ne peut que voir une véritable réincarnation vivante des jumeaux weasleys donc il est heureux au lieu de se sentir triste par la mort de Fred 1... Je sais pas si c'est clair comme explication et je m'excuse d'avance si ça ne l'est pas :s _

_**charlene** : Coucou ! Alors là saches que je suis morte de rire XD Alors que le chapitre 5 était en cours de publication sur (il faut souvent attendre 1/2 heure alors j'attendais le mail qui me confirmait la mise en ligne du chapitre 5) je reçois ta reviews me demandant l'avancée de ce chapitre ! Bref c'était drôle._

 _Merci encore pour ton commentaire (je vais rougir sous le compliment !) et je te dis à bientôt ! :D_

 ** _DISCLAIMER :_** TOUT appartient à JK ROWLING sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma ptite tête et quelques personnages

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Présentation d'une grande famille

Ce matin-là, Ronnald Weasley faillit mourir prématurément d'une crise cardiaque.

La main sur son cœur battant encore à 1000 km/heure, tombé du lit, et encore emmêlé dans ses draps, notre rouquin essayait en vain de comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux :

Harry James Potter, son meilleur ami depuis plus de sept longues années, mieux connu sous le nom du « Survivant », « Élu » et autres ….. Se tenait devant lui, debout, hors de son lit, habillé, lavé et avec un sourire éclatant….. A 7h00 du matin !

- **Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry Potter ?** demanda Ron la voix tremblante **Où est passé mon meilleur ami ? La larve ambulante du matin ?**

Ces commentaires ne vexèrent même pas Harry trop heureux :

- **Debout Ron ! Une belle journée nous attend !**

….. C'était définitif, il fallait appeler Saint Mangouste au plus vite, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le Sauveur….

Trop occupé à rassembler joyeusement ses affaires Harry ne vit pas les regards ahuris que se lancèrent Neville, Seamus, Dean (qui venaient de se réveiller) et Ron, toujours par terre.

Ce fut Fred Weasley qui, en sortant la tête de ses rideaux, rompit le silence en s'exclamant goguenard :

- **Hé vous allez rire ! J'ai cru entendre la voix joyeuse d'oncle Harry ! La bonne blague comme si de bon matin il pouvait…** sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge quand il vit la face souriante de son oncle se tourner vers lui

- **Bonjour Fred ! Bien dormi ?**

BOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Le deuxième Weasley présent dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor tomba également de son lit, abasourdi.

- **Par le froc de Merlin tout puissant** ! murmura-t-il

Un soupir bruyant s'échappa d'un autre lit. Et ce fut un James Sirius Potter très grognon qui ronchonna :

- **Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? Il y en a qui dorme !**

Fred Weasley sembla brusquement soulagé devant l'attitude de James. Lui, au moins, restait fidèle à lui-même.

Après s'être lavé, habillé, avoir tiré du lit James (ce fut Fred qui s'en chargea, habitué, en hurlant dans les oreilles de son pauvre cousin que s'il n'était pas prêt dans 30 secondes, sa mère se ferait un plaisir de venir), les garçons descendirent, enfin, de leur dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle commune.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'inquiéter devant l'air béat d'Harry et son sourire de 3 km de long. Quand à Ginny, si elle fut étonnée dans un premier temps, elle ne put qu'être enthousiaste quand son petit ami l'embrassa trèèèèèèèèèsssss chaleureusement.

- **Bonjour** , souffla Ginny après cet élan de tendresse

- **Bonjour** , répondit doucement Harry en lui caressant la joue

Devant tant de tendresse et d'attention sa petite amie ne put que rougir. Oh bien sûr Harry était toujours très attentionné avec elle mais JAMAIS avant le petit déjeuner.

- **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait baillé bruyamment : leur fils

- **Bonjour James** , salua Ginny en le couvant du regard

James qui luttait pour tenir debout, se frotta les yeux avant, avec un micro sourire, leur répondre :

- **'lut m'man, 'lut p'pa**

- **Et bien** , s'exclama Hermione hilare, **je vois que le gène « larve au réveil » est bien présent chez tous les Potter**

- **Et comment** **!** soupira alors Rose qui venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de son père, le faisant sursauter, **le pire c'est pendant les vacances quand ils sont tous réunis : Oncle Harry, James, Al' et Lily. C'est très agréable de prendre le petit déj' avec eux !**

- **En parlant de petit déjeuner, ça vous dirait de descendre ?** proposa Ron en tentant de dissimuler les gargouillis de son ventre.

- **Ouais !** s'écria sa fille avant de se précipiter vers le portrait de la grosse dame en compagnie de son père

- **Désolé tante Hermione** , annonça d'un ton extrêmement sérieux Fred, **mais le gène « bouffe tout » des Weasley est bien présent chez tes enfants…. Et maintenant… A l'attaque !**

Il courut rejoindre la Grande Salle en trainant son cousin grommelant.

Quand Harry, Hermione et Ginny s'assirent à la table des gryffondors, Ron et Rose avaient déjà commencé à manger (ou plutôt à se gloutonner) tandis que Fred bavardait joyeusement devant un James qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir des pulsions meurtrières…

Harry s'étant installé à côté de son futur fils ne put que lui sourire avec indulgence. Visiblement cela détendit James qui osa même lui demander (par merlin je vous rappelle que c'est rarissime d'observer cela chez un Potter de si bon matin !) :

- **Tu sembles avoir bien dormi ?**

- **En fait je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit …** répondit Harry alors que tous les autres « parents » s'empressèrent d'affirmer.

- **J'imagine que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions sur votre futur notamment…** dit Rose compréhensive

- **Oui** , soupira sa mère, **mais hélas j'imagine que vous ne pouvez rien nous dire…**

- **Ah si on peut vous dire quelques trucs,** s'empressa de rectifier une fille métisse qui s'installait aux côtés de Ginny, **mais dans la limite du raisonnable, par exemple n'espérait pas avoir les résultats des prochains matches de Quiditch pour pouvoir parier et devenir multi milliardaire !**

- **Merci,** s'écria Ron, **on n'est pas des tricheurs comme les serpentards !**

- **C'est vrai Rox'** , s'exclama Fred sur un ton tragique, **comment a tu pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer notre famille commettre cette vile tricherie !**

 **-Arrêtes de m'appeler Rox' !**

 **-Roxi ?**

 **-Non !**

 **-Sœurette ?**

 **-Encore moins !**

 **-Mais tu es ma petite sœur adorée !**

Roxanne Weasley ne put que lever les yeux au ciel avec cependant un micro sourire d'amusement.

- **Attends attends** , s'exclama Ron, **tu es la fille de Georges ? Mais je n'ai pas souvenir t'avoir vu lors des présentations !**

 **-Ah bah bien !** s'exclama Roxane Belle mentalité !

Ron se tassa sur sa chaise en se répandant d'excuses

\- **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir** , soupira Rose, **elle s'est présentée avec un simple « Yo tout le monde ! Moi c'est Roxanne sixième année de Gryffondor » Franchement Roxanne t'aurais pu donner ton nom…**

Celle-ci haussa les épaules :

- **Bah le plus important c'est que vous savez qui je suis maintenant : Roxanne Weasley fille de George Weasley et Angelina Weasley (anciennement Johnson).**

 **-Ah Angelina s'est mariée à George** **!** S'exclama Ginny **Quand est-il des autres ? Ont-ils des enfants ?**

- **Et bien** , s'empressa de commenter Rose ravie de fournir des informations sur sa famille, **il y a Bill et Fleur (comme vous le savez déjà) qui ont eu Louis, qui est en troisième année (c'est le petit dernier de la famille), Dominique, qui a eu ses ASPICS l'année dernière….**

- **Boooouuuu** , pleura Fred, **Domi' me manque on faisait les 400 coups avec elle tu te souviens James ?**

-. …. **Et bien sûr Victoire qui est fiancée à Teddy,** continua Rose en fusillant son cousin du regard pour son interruption

- **Teddy ?** s'étonna Harry **Mon filleul ?**

- **Ouais ton filleul** , sourit James, **ou plutôt ton quatrième enfant, tu l'as quasiment élevé (avec sa grand-mère Andy bien sûr). Perso c'est un peu comme mon grand frère…**

Harry sentit comme quelque chose lui tordre l'estomac... Penser aux Lupin lui était si dur…

- **Et Teddy étudie pour devenir professeur de DCFM …** continua Rose **Je suis sûre que dans quelques années il enseignera à Poudlard !**

- **Bien sûr** , s'exclama James avec évidence, **c'est obligé il est le meilleur de sa promo !**

Roxanne prit alors la parole :

 **-Bref, pour en revenir à notre arbre généalogique, Charlie lui n'est ni marié ni père, il préfère s'abonner pleinement dans son métier, sinon il y a Percy et Audrey qui ont eu Molly et Lucie (elles ont toutes les deux finie leurs études à Poudlard), ensuite bien sûr papa et maman qui nous ont** **eu moi et Fred…**

- **Les meilleurs bien sûr !** s'empressa de préciser son frère avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son meilleur ami

 **-… Ron et Hermione vous avez eu Rose et Hugo…**

- **Hugo ?** sursauta Ron

- **Oui il est avec Lily en quatrième année** , précisa Rose avec un sourire pour ses parents, **mais il est à Serdaigle.**

Ron sembla blêmir l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre pour dire :

- **De toute façon avec Hermione comme mère s'était obligé qu'un de vous deux soit à Serdaigle !**

Hermione rougit face au compliment déguisé.

 **-…. Et pour finir** , reprit Roxanne, **Harry et Ginny vous avez eu James, Al' et Lily (ton portrait craché tata)! Sans compter Teddy qui habitait chez vous la plupart du temps avant de s'installer avec Vic'…**

- **Et** , demanda timidement Hermione, **on peut savoir ce que l'on fait comme métier plus tard, enfin dans votre présent ?**

- **Tu travailles actuellement dans le département de justice magique** , s'empressa de répondre sa fille avec fierté, **et tu pourrais bientôt devenir directrice du département ! Toi Papa tu avais commencé des études d'aurors mais tu as très vite changé de voie pour travailler avec Georges au magasin Weasley.**

- **Cool !** s'exclama Ron visiblement heureux à l'idée de travailler dans un magasin de farces et attrapes

- **Toi, M'man** , dit James, **tu as eu une carrière de pousuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead (Ginny poussa une exclamation de joie) et après tu es devenue reporter à la Gazette du sorcier, surtout pour les rubriques sportives.**

James se tourna ensuite vers son père et Harry su avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche ce qu'il était :

- **Toi, tu es Auror Papa, enfin plutôt le plus jeune Chef des Aurors…**

….. Ah quand même…..

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Harry les sourcils froncés par ce manque d'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie

Celle-ci se tortilla les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise :

- **Ne le prend pas mal Harry mais….. Enfin pendant ses 18 années tu as été en danger constant…. Et maintenant que tu peux aspirer à une vie tranquille… Tu d'embarque dans un métier dangereux où tu risques ta….**

- **Tu me reproches de vouloir aider les gens et capturer des mages noirs ?** l'interrompit brusquement le concerné en haussant la voix

- **T'inquiètes pas Harry** , s'empressa de le calmer Roxanne, **Tante Hermione et Mamie Molly ne font que de râler de ça dans le futur elles n'arrêtent pas d'appeler ça le « syndrome du sauveur » ou quelque chose du genre….**

Il y eu un léger malaise vite brisé par un Ron hilare :

- **J'espère que tu auras moins de cicatrices que Fol' Œil !**

Le malaise reprit quand tous pensèrent que le courageux Maugrey n'était plus….

Cette fois-ci ce fut James qui intervint :

 **\- Hormis ta cicatrice habituelle sur le front, tu n'as pas grand-chose comme séquelles. Et tu m'as toujours dit que le plus important c'est de se plaire dans son métier, de le faire par choix. Alors…**

Harry fut reconnaissant à son fils d'intervenir en sa faveur. Il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose qu'Auror… Peut-être qu'il s'y était habitué justement à jouer sa vie pour autrui mais le principal c'est que…

Brusquement il se tourna vers son fils, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

- **Attends une minute qui dit Chef des Aurors dit chargé de travail je me trompe ? Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas à la maison très souvent je me trompe ? Mais et vous alors ? Vous ne devez pas me voir souvent et puis…..**

Les enfants éclatèrent tous de rire.

- **Oncle' Ry on ne fait pas plus oncle/parrain/père poule que toi !** s'exclama Rose, hilare

- **C'est vrai** renchérit James **je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Certes tu as des missions qui peuvent durer un certain temps mais en période calme tu as des horaires cool ! Et puis cela faisait longtemps que le ministère te proposait une promotion et tu ne l'as acceptée que lorsque nous étions tous entrés à Poudlard… Rassures toi papa tu n'es pas un père indigne qui abandonne ses enfants !**

Alors que les autres se donnaient à cœur joie de le charrier, Harry, lui, ne put qu'être soulagé.

- **SALOPE TU VAS REGRETTER DE ME L'AVOIR VOLER !**

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la source du tumulte, Harry baguette en main. Il ne put voir qu'une Daphnée Greengrass qui sortait en trombe de la grande salle alors qu'une de ses condisciples serpentarde, plus jeune, portait sa main à sa joue rougie.

- **Ah** , déclara d'un ton neutre Rose, **il semblerait que les Malfoys ont annoncés l'identité de leur mère.**

Elle retourna à son assiette en ignorant les regards curieux.

Harry, quand à lui, ne détacha plus son regard de la table des serpentards. Peu lui importait la tête ahurie de Draco Malefoy ou les têtes souriantes de ses enfants. Il observait son cadet, Albus, qui se remettait petit à petit (tout comme James) de son état quasi-comatique du matin. Il secouait la tête, faisant mine d'être affligé par le comportement de Scorpius, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Se sentant observé il tourna la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier fut très embarrassé (on ne fixait pas les gens comme ça) mais se reprit en faisant un léger signe de la main pour saluer son fils. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit et il hocha légèrement la tête avant de se lever pour suivre Malfoy Junior en cours.

Harry se dit qu'il devrait au plus vite aller rendre visite à Al'. Il s'y rendra avec Ginny sûrement dans la journée…

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Promis la semaine prochaine je fais tout ce qui est de mon possible pour poster le chapitre 7 !_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster un com' ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D_

 _MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde :D_

 _Voici le chapitre 7 ! Je suis plutôt fière de mon titre et de mon chapitre j'espère alors que vous allez l'aimer ! :D_

 _Place aux réponses des reviews du chapitre 6 !_

 ** _Maxine3485_** _:_ _Hi ! Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre :D Pour le début de la dispute je te conseille d'aller revoir le chapitre 5 ;)_

 ** _Cristal de glace_** _:_ _Pas de quoi c'est normal ;) Pour la réaction de Ginny tu auras un avant goût dans ce chapitre !_

 ** _brigitte26_** _:_ _Oh merci ! ^^ Ta review est super encourageante ! Bizzz_

 ** _cat240_** _:_ _XD c'est sûr elle est pas loin d'en faire une crise cardiaque ! Et attend un peu de lire ce chapitre ;) C'est vrai que pour le métier de Ron c'est un peu chaud bouillant... Mais ne tqt pas tout est sous contrôle... ou presque :p_

 ** _MissSev_** _: (pas mal le pseudo pas mal ^^) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :D_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Tout appartient à la seule et unique JK ROWLING et l'histoire et les nouveau personnages m'appartiennent à moi et à moi seule... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (hum hum... pardon pour ce petit emportement ^^')_

 _Avant de passer à ce nouveau chapitre j'aimerais vous remercier encore mille fois à vous qui me lisez, me suivez, me mettez dans vos favoris, ma laissez des commentaires. Merci vraiment merci ! J'espère ne jamais vous décevoir !_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : Le show d'Albus

Trois jours ! TROIS JOURS ! Trois jours qu'il essayait de convaincre Ginny de venir avec lui voir Albus….. Mais apparemment celle-ci était toujours occupée. Mais Harry n'était pas complètement stupide, il savait bien que Ginny ne voulait pas voir Albus… Mais crotte c'était son fils par Merlin ! N'était-elle pas curieuse de savoir qui il était ?

Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir, sous les regards étonnés des élèves qu'il croisait. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en essayant de se calmer.

Oui, voilà on inspire, on expire. Ça va mieux. Bon, qu'est ce qui faisait que Ginny ne voulait pas voir son fils cadet ? Bon il est à Serpentard, c'est vrai ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal du point de vue Weasley. Mais Harry, lui, était censé y être à Serpentard….. alors… Ah…. Oui…. C'est vrai, personne n'était au courant….. Bon, deuxième problème : Albus avait pour meilleur ami Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy….

Le Survivant soupira. Il est vrai que les Weasley et Malfoy se vouent une haine farouche depuis des siècles… Et bien sûr le carnet de Tom Jedusor « offert » par Lucius à Ginny n'a pas arrangé les choses…

En fait, en toute logique, Ginny ne voulait pour le moment pas voir Albus car il la mettait mal à l'aise… Voilà tout s'expliquait et tout s'arrangerait dans quelques jours quand Ginny trouvera le courage d'aller voir Albus, c'est vrai qu'il était encore tôt.

Harry, content de cette conclusion, se remit à marcher en direction des cachots, vers la salle commune des serpentards. Lui, voulait voir son fils au plus vite mais il ne brusquera pas Ginny alors il ira sans elle.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, le gryffondor attendit patiemment qu'un Serpentard arrive dans le coin.

Un quart d'heure passa avant que le mur ne se trouble, qu'une porte apparaisse et qu'elle ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer une jeune fille blonde :

- **Monsieur Potter ?** s'exclama la fille Malfoy surprise

 **-…. Euh… Oui…. Euh Hestia Malfoy c'est ça ? Je voulais savoir s'il était possible de voir Albus**

A son grand désespoir, la jeune fille souleva un sourcil (typiquement Malfoyen) :

- **Il est à l'infirmerie….** Commença-t-elle

- **QUOI ?** s'écria Harry

 **-….. Accompagner mon frère** , continua Hestia en dissimulant un sourire, **ils ont eu un petit accident en cours de potions**

Le « futur » père sentit un énorme poids se soulever de sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

- **Vous voulez m'accompagner ?** proposa la serpentarde **J'allais m'y rendre et Al' doit y être encore…**

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde :

\- **Allons-y**

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un bout de temps. Harry appréciait ce calme, il n'en avait plus l'habitude. En effet, partout où il allait c'était la cohue pour pouvoir lui parler, le féliciter ( _le féliciter de quoi ? Des centaines de personnes étaient mortes pendant la guerre et méritait mille fois plus que lui le titre de Sauveur du monde sorcier)_ , le saluer, fixer sa cicatrice etc…. Alors oui, marcher avec quelqu'un qui respectait son silence lui faisait du bien même si elle était la fille de son ennemi de collège…. Il changea bien vite d'avis quand elle lança sarcastique :

- **Au bout de trois jours vous daignez venir rendre visite à votre fils … C'est aimable de votre part…**

 **-Pas que je ne voulais pas** , maugréa Harry en colère mais aussi en proie à la culpabilité. C'est vrai qu'en avait pensé Albus ?

- **C'est votre femme qui ne voulait pas venir c'est cela ?** reprit d'une voix douce Hestia.

Harry la regarda interloqué : premièrement comment le savait-elle ? Et deuxièmement, cette fille ne serait-elle pas un peu, voire complètement, lunatique ?

- **Vous avez été le premier à l'applaudir dans la Grande Salle lors de la répartition** , s'expliqua la préfète en chef, **j'en déduis que …**

Elle fut interrompue par un ricanement sonore qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien : Draco Malfoy

Il releva la tête, prêt à faire face aux moqueries de la fouine. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise quand il s'aperçut que son ennemi ne se moquait pas de lui…

Draco était accompagné d'Albus, qui n'arrêtait pas de se gratter la tête visiblement gêné et qui n'arrêtait pas de dire **« Pardon Scorp' » « Je suis désolé Scorp' » « Je t'avais dit de te mettre avec Rose plutôt qu'avec moi ! »**. Son meilleur ami, lui, grommelait mais Harry et Hestia n'arrivaient pas à déterminer s'il grommelait contre Albus ou contre son père qui visiblement se fendait la poire depuis l'infirmerie.

L'étrange trio s'arrêta en apercevant les deux autres. Malfoy s'exclama, ravi :

- **Et bien mes félicitations Potty tu as un fils qui est encore plus nul que toi en potions**

Et le voilà repartir à ricaner sous les œillades furieuses de son propre fils :

 **-Pa….. Draco il n'y a rien de drôle ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine j'avais les cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à mes pieds !**

Malfoy, visiblement pas du tout compatissant, s'écroula alors de rire revoyant la scène.

- **Voyons petit frère tu étais jaloux de ma belle chevelure …** taquina Hestia tout en secouant ses boucles

Cela eu pour effet de rendre Scorpius encore plus grognon : il fourra ses mains violement dans ses poches tout en mâchonnant sa langue pour s'empêcher de hurler au complot familial contre sa personne.

- **Bonjour Papa**

Harry se détourna des Malfoy au profit de son fils qui, gêné, ne savait pas comment se conduire.

- **Bonjour Albus**

Un petit silence se mit en place. Harry ne put constater que par rapport à James, Albus lui ressemblait en tout point lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec les autres…. Ce fut pourtant lui qui prit la parole avec un petit rire nerveux :

- **Bon tu peux constater que je suis tout aussi nul que toi en potions**

Harry gloussa tout en levant les mains :

- **Désolé pour cela !**

Il reprit cependant bien vite son sérieux :

- **Al' je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu avant… Je veux dire… Je voulais venir… Mais….**

- **T'inquiètes pas** , l'interrompit Albus qui semblait pourtant soulagé, **Ce n'est pas grave je comprends que ce soit un choc pour tout le monde et surtout pour maman…**

- **Hummm….. Tu as déjà eu cette réaction lors de ta répartition c'est cela ?**

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Le fils voyant son père attristé s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- **Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour cela ! Ils s'en sont tous remis, il y a eu pas mal de disputes mais bon nous sommes (les Potter-Weasley) une famille nombreuse (Scorpius arrête de renifler comme ça avec ton air dédaigneux !) donc il y a toujours des disputes pour tout et rien alors….** Al' haussa les épaules **Et puis tu m'as toujours rassuré qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à aller à Serpentard ….**

- **QUOIIIIIII ?** s'exclama Draco d'un air ahuris **Toi Saint Potter ? Défendre la maison Serpentard ? Mais mais mais…..**

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Enfin merde ! Le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondor félicitait son fils pour sa répartition à Serpentard ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond !

Harry balaya la remarque d'un coup de main pour reporter son attention vers son fils :

- **Bref,** conclut celui-ci, **ne te fais pas de sang d'encre pour ma répartition et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas traité comme une anomalie à la maison. James a même avoué récemment que ça avait du bon d'avoir un serpentard dans la famille.**

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire tout deux. James était tout simplement….. James.

- **Au fait, James m'a dit que tu jouais toi aussi au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de ta maison ?**

Harry voulait tellement en savoir plus sur ses fils… Avec James c'était simple : Il était dans la même maison que lui et James adorait visiblement parler de lui… En cela il ressemblait en tout point à son homonyme…

- **Oui je suis attrapeur à serpentard** , lança Albus ravi d'avoir une conversation avec son père, **je suis le meilleur attrapeur après James**.

Scorpius grogna à cette remarque alors qu'Hestia se contenta de lui dire sur un ton calme :

- **Allons allons Scorp' dis-toi que quand Potter aura passé ses ASPICS Albus sera le meilleur et Serpentard gagnera la coupe de Quiditch ! Bande de veinard vous verrez ça au moins une fois dans votre scolarité… contrairement à moi…**

- **Marre de finir à chaque fois deuxième** ! grommela encore plus Scorpius alors que Draco se joignait à lui : « **fichu Gryffondor, fichu Potter !** »

 **-Ooooooooooh Fred ! N'aurais-je pas entendue des voix mélodieuses chanter mon doux nom de famille ?**

 **-James james james il est bien connu que les Serpentards ont un fan club Potter… Dans leur salle commune, toutes les nuits, ils s'assoient en cercle tout en allumant des bougies et chantent en chœur tes louanges, tes exploits, ton talent d'attrapeur !**

Harry, les Malfoy et Albus se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants : Fred, James, Hermione, Ron, Rose et Ginny.

Alors que les Gryffondors souriaient des gamineries des deux premiers (excepté Rose qui semblait exaspérée), Scorpius et Albus roulèrent des yeux, Draco avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait une bouse de dragon sous le nez et Hestia…. Hestia avait les bras croisés d'un air sévère et tapait du pied.

 **-Jaaaaaaammmmmmmeesssssss** , chuchota bruyamment Fred en pointant la préfète en chef du doigt, **voici la directrice de ton fan club !**

- **Ca suffit Weasley,** ordonna Hestia

Alors que celui-ci allait rétorquer il se prit un coup de coude de Rose alors qu'elle le bousculait pour rejoindre ses amis :

 **-Scorp' ça va mieux ? Al' ! Pourquoi t'as remué la potion avant de rajouter les poils d'Acromentule ? Scorp' je t'ai déjà dit de le surveiller et de ne PAS le laisser manipuler ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Imagine ça aurait pu être pire et…..**

 **-Rose respire tu deviens toute rouge, respire !** soupira son cousin

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- **J'étais inquiète ! Et Slugorn qui voulait me garder en plus à la fin du cours pour je ne sais quelle raison... Alors que je voulais vous rejoindre à l'infirmerie !**

 **-Ooooooooohhh mais qu'elle est mignonne** , lança Scorpius avec un sourire en coin, **tu t'inquiétais pour moi Rosie ?**

- **Ne-m-appelles-pas-Rosie,** maugréa la concernée ses oreilles ayant pris une teinte rose

- **N'empêches tu t'inquiétais que j'ai pu faire du mal à ton _Scorpichinou_ ….** Continua Albus en ricanant

- **ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER !,** s'exclamèrent ses deux amis furieux (Scorp' ne souriait plus du tout)

- **Au fait Harry que fais-tu ici ? On t'a cherché partout !** s'exclama Hermione interrompant une imminente dispute.

- **Oh j'allais voir Albus et vous que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?**

 **-Et bien** , répondit James, **on a su qu'Albus était à l'infirmerie donc on voulait savoir si tout allait bien…**

 **-Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! C'est pas lui qui s'est pris la potion dans les cheveux !** protesta Scorp'

- **Ca a donné quoi cette fois ci ?** demanda Fred curieux

- **Rien du tout !** s'empressa de répondre la victime

Alors que Fred et James multipliaient les hypothèses concernant la potion de Albus, Ron et Draco se regardaient en chien de faïence, Hermione lançait des coups d'œil nerveux à sa fille qui se chamaillait avec le fils Malfoy, Harry regardait Ginny qui fixait un coin de mur pour ne pas regarder Albus qui faisait semblant de suivre la dispute de ses deux amis alors qu'en fait il jetait des coups d'œil vers sa mère, son oncle et sa tante et Hestia observait tout ce petit monde, analysant le moindre détail.

Ce fut elle qui interrompit tout ce cirque en lançant à Albus un vieux livre rabougri dont la couverture était couleur rouge sang :

- **Tiens voilà le seul livre que j'ai pu trouver dans la réserve qui pourrait t'intéresser**

Il examina attentivement la couverture :

- ** _Magie du sang, la branche secrète de la magie noire_ Mais je l'ai déjà lu !**

\- **Oh je ne suis pas ta bibliothécaire personnelle ! Y avait que ça qui avait un quelconque rapport avec ton autre bouquin !**

 **-Mais c'est trop nul !** pleurnicha Albus tout en regardant son livre avec dépit

- **Ton fils a de drôles de lecture Potter** , lança Malfoy senior, jubilant devant l'air apeuré de ses « camarades » Gryffondors

Albus releva brusquement la tête tout en blêmissant. C'était pas bon pas bon du tout….

Alors qu'Harry, Ginny et Ron semblait statufié sur place, Hermione lança d'une voix tremblante :

- **Al…Alb…Albus… Ce n'est pas vraiment une lecture très… comment dire ?... très saine….**

Tous les visiteurs du futur (excepté Al') soupirèrent en voyant le deuxième fils d'Harry prendre une grande inspiration pour se lancer dans un discours enflammé que visiblement il connaissait par cœur…

- **Pas du tout Tata ! Il faut reconnaitre que quelques paragraphes peuvent nous faire frémir à la lecture mais il faut savoir lire ses livres avec détachement. Avec un point de vue complètement neutre sans ambition malsaine et sans peur. Alors on peut lire des choses particulièrement intéressantes qui nous en apprennent plus sur la Magie en général… Car si on veut connaître l'origine de la Magie et son influence on se doit de reconnaitre ses parties les plus obscures ! Tout n'est pas blanc tout n'est pas noir. C'est exactement la même chose pour la Magie : elle est grise. De plus je pense qu'il est plus efficace d'étudier la magie obscure pour mieux savoir la neutraliser et neutraliser les individus néfastes qui l'utilisent à mauvais escient. C'est à cause de notre ignorance pour la magie noire qu'on n'a pas pu arrêter Voldemort avant ! Il ne faut plus faire les mêmes erreurs et…OH ? Vous avez finit de faires les zouaves vous ?** s'exclama-t-il en surprenant Rose, James et Fred qui le mimait derrière son dos.

Si Ron et Hermione semblaient hagards, Ginny dégoutée (en tant que victime de magie noire il est quelque peu normal d'être écœuré rien qu'en entendant ce nom… mais preuve qu'elle n'avait pas du tout écouté son fils), Draco perplexe (quoi ? ne me faites pas croire qu'en lisant tous ces bouquins Potter fils n'a pas été tenté de céder à la grandeur de la magie noire…), Harry lui était songeur…

Son fils avait raison. Il est vrai que s'il avait été au courant pour les Horcruxes avant la fin de sa sixième année il aurait facilement fait le lien avec « l'immortalité » de Voldemort. Ils auraient gagnés du temps…. Et épargnés des vies… Cependant si la magie noire était étudié par tout le monde n'il y aurait-il pas plus de mages noirs ?

- **Après à Dumstrang ils étudient la magie noire également** , fit Hermione en faisant sursauter Harry (qui comprit qu'il avait dû parler à voix haute), **et il n'y a pas eu plus de mages noirs (hormis Grindelwad bien sûr)… Je pense que ça peut se discuter…**

Ron, Ginny et Draco les fixèrent tout deux ahuris… « **Quoi ils ne pensent pas sérieusement que… ?** » « **Saint Potty et Miss Sang de Bourbe pensent que….. ? J'hallucine ?** ».

 **-Bon maintenant qu'Albus a fait son petit effet** , s'exclama Rose en tapant des mains pour sortir les autres de leur torpeur, **on peut aller bouffer ?**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà :D Alors que pensez vous de notre petit Albus ? Et mieux, de son petit show ? Dites moi ça dans une petite review ;)_

 _A la prochaine !_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Euh ... TOC TOC ? Il y a quelqu'un ? _

_Bon vraiment je m'excuses pour ma trop longue absence de... Ah ouais 6 mois quand même... Sachez que je n'ai jamais pensé à abandonner ma fic' ! Nan je suis vraiment trop attachée aux personnages et j'ai vraiment pour ambition de finir cette histoire !_

 _Seulement je ne pensait pas que la fac me demanderait autant de mon temps ... Plus quelques autres petits soucis perso... Alors j'espère que celles et ceux qui me suivaient ne m'en voudront pas trop et me pardonnerons et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre (qui est je crois le plus long)._

 _Je préfère ne plus me prononcer sur une parution régulière de chapitre car cela dépendra vraiment. Veuillez m'excusez !_

* * *

 ** _REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : Un grand MERCI à vous pour toutes vos reviews !_**

 ** _Comiceses :_** _Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Contente que son petit speech t'es plu ^^ C'est vrai qu'on a pas encore eu l'occasion de voir notre couple pilier et ce ne sera pas encore pour ce chapitre désolée ! Pour le prochain ;) J'espère que ce 8ème chapitre sur le trio te plaira ! A plus_

 ** _cat240 :_** _C'est sur que Ginny est trèèèès mal partie_

 ** _brigitte26 :_** _x) bien vue la petite référence à Astérix ! je m'en souvenais plus mais ça me revient maintenant ! Par contre pas sur que Scorpius apprécie d'être le cobaye de Panoramix :p Bizzzzz_

 ** _Cristal de glace :_** _Euuuuuuh voici le chapitre tant attendu enfin... ^^_ ** _'_**

 ** _jamespctter :_** _Tiens un nouveau visage :) Merci pour tes petits messages voici un chapitre sur notre trio infernal j'espère que tu aimeras_ ** _!_**

 ** _MissSev :_** _Salut ! Et une autre fan d'Albus une autre XD ! Je suis vraiment RAVIE que ma fic' et Albus te plaisent ! Et pour Ginny je ne veux pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu mais... ça ne va pas s'améliorer ! Ahaha tout le monde veux que je fasse du Drarry XD D'ailleurs moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup mais j'en ai lu tellement que j'ai peur de m'inspirer de ces fanfiction que j'adore alors désolée mais non pas de HPDM... Par contre tu es sur la bonne voie en ce qui concerne Astoria et Draco ;)_

 ** _Charlene :_** _Coucou ... et bien la voilà la suite ^^' bouh j'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre et à aimer !_

 ** _Libellule :_ **_KKKKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ma frangiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Sachant que tu n'es pas trop branchée futur ! Héhéhéhé toutes ces questions ont une réponse ma chère ;) mais évidement tu ne le sauras pas toute suite ! Merciiiii beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ! 3_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Seuls quelques personnages et l'histoire sortent de ma petite tête le reste appartient à J.K ROWLING !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : La "vie" de portrait peut vous réserver bien des surprises…**

Severus Rogue n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un portrait. Un simple portrait dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Oh il aurait pu avoir un autre portrait comme Phinéas avec lequel il pourrait naviguer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pff fichu Potter avec sa fichue compassion qui avait insisté pour avoir un fichu portrait de lui dans ce fichu bureau.

La « vie » de portrait était bien ennuyante pour Severus. Autant son voisin le grand et illustre Albus Dumbledore se plaisait à donner des conseils à Minerva, actuellement directrice, autant Severus ne voyait pas son utilité. De plus il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de plaisant à aller naviguer de tableaux en tableaux dans tout Poudlard pour regarder comment ces morveux d'étudiants évoluaient, aller rapporter tous les cancans de l'école. Alors depuis trois mois, depuis son arrivée en tant que portrait, il restait là et s'ennuyait. Profondément. La seule petite diversion qu'il ait eu, c'était il y a une semaine quand Hestia Malfoy était apparu pour avoir une longue discussion avec la directrice. Un voyage temporel avec une cinquantaine d'élèves ! Fort intéressant. Mais la distraction s'était arrêtée là. Pendant la semaine Minerva n'avait cessée de parler des enfants du futur et Severus ne l'écoutait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que Potter ait trois enfants avec Weasley ? Que Longdubat ait une fille à Gryffondor ? La seule chose qu'il avait pris la peine d'écouter était que son filleul Draco avait une fille (Hestia) Préfète en chef à Serpentard (bien très bien) et un fils de cinquième année, Scorpius, à Serpentard également (ah quelle fierté !).

Ce dimanche soir, Severus s'ennuyait donc une fois de plus. Les autres portraits dormaient, il n'y avait que lui et Albus de réveillé. Dumbledore lui faisait la discussion et Severus répondait par des **« Hum » «Peut être » « Oui oui »**. Quand soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit doucement dans un léger grincement. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, on entendit trois voix chuchoter **« Lumos ».**

Severus fit semblant de dormir tout comme son voisin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience : Des élèves entrés par effraction dans le bureau de la directrice ! Il avait hâte de les surprendre et de le rapporter à Minerva !

Il souleva ses paupières légèrement en entendant une voix féminine chuchoter :

- **C'est bon les portraits dorment** !

 **-Ou ils font semblant** , chuchota une autre voix trainante, masculine cette fois

- **On s'en fiche** ! chuchota une troisième voix, masculine également, **Dépêchons nous de trouver quelque chose !**

On entendit par la suite des tiroirs qui s'ouvraient, des papiers triturés. Severus se risqua un coup d'œil avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux : Il avait devant lui le trio le plus improbable de tous les temps. Il reconnaissait le portrait craché de Draco, son fils, Scorpius, très certainement, qui se tenait devant lui, fouillant un placard. Mais enfin comment Draco à élever son fils ?

Scorpius releva son nez du placard pour chuchoter :

- **Rose t'es sûre de ce que tu avances ?**

Severus fit par la suite un blocage en se tournant vers « Rose ». Une rouquine. Qui dit rouquine dit Weasley. Or Weasley n'était pas censé entrer dans l'équation Malfoy…

- **Scorp' je connais les récits de ma mère par cœur !** protesta mini Weasley, papiers à la main **Albus Dumbledore avait caché dans son bureau des livres de magie noire pour pas que les élèves les trouvent dans la bibliothèque ! Il est donc logique qu'on trouve quelque chose dans le bureau, Mc Gonagall a dut réagir de la même manière !**

Aucun doute sur l'identité de sa mère : Miss-je-sais-tout Granger, qui visiblement a eu un enfant de Ronald Weasley. Mais par merlin qu'est-ce que Scorpius fait avec elle ? Ils ne sont pas ….. _Amis_ quand même ?

- **Oui mais si Mc Go avait des informations concernant le cadran elle nous les aurait données !** continua Scorpius en croisant les bras.

C'est alors qu'une tignasse de cheveux noirs émergea de derrière une armoire soulevant avec sa baguette un énorme livre. Il le posa avec précaution sur le bureau en ajoutant avec un sourire triomphant :

- **Sauf que t'oublies Scorp', que Mc Gonagall aurait répugné ouvrir un livre de magie noire, par conséquent c'est à nous d'y trouver les informations dans ces livres.**

S'il avait été vivant Rogue se serait très certainement évanoui. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : Le fait qu'un Malfoy trainait avec une Weasley et un Potter, le fait que mini Potter avait les grands yeux verts de Lily ou le fait qu'un Potter était enthousiaste à l'idée de lire un livre de magie noire ?

Rose et Scorpius se lancèrent un coup d'œil mi exaspéré mi amusé devant leur ami, visiblement ils étaient habitués à ce Potter-j 'ai-hâte-de-lire-des-livres-de-magie-noire.

 **-Bon** , reprit celui-ci, **je me dévoue pour lire vite fait ce livre pendant que vous deux vous cherchez d'autres infos …**

Malfoy et Weasley se contentèrent de répondre par un simple haussement d'épaules et se dirigèrent vers de nouveaux tiroirs, placards, étagères à explorer.

Severus quand à lui était ….. était….. stupéfait ? Non le mot est bien trop faible… Ahuri ? Abasourdi ? Bref, vous pensais bien que si l'impassible Severus Rogue, grand maitre des potions de son époque, Serpentard de son état et LE plus grand espion de toute l'histoire de la magie, était là dans son portrait les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, oubliant toute retenue et le fait qu'il devait faire semblant de dormir… C'est qu'il avait un énorme CHOC (là encore le mot est faible). La résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres (pourtant bel et bien mort cette fois-ci !) ne l'aurait pas plus surpris que ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même.

Le trio, trop plongé dans ses recherches n'avait, heureusement, pas remarqué qu'un des portraits les fixait avec ahurissement.

Il se passa plusieurs longues minutes avant que quelqu'un ne fit une autre découverte, arrachant Severus de son état quasi-comateux. Ce fut Scorpius qui s'approcha de Rose en voyant que celle-ci s'était arrêtée dans sa fouille pour lire une lettre :

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lis Rose ?**

La rouquine sursauta et s'empressa de cacher, en vain, le parchemin tout en bafouillant :

 **-Ri…Rien d'intér… D'intéressant…**

Cependant son … _camarade_ (non le mot « ami » n'arrivait définitivement pas à l'esprit de Severus) lui arracha la lettre avant de commencer de lire à haute voix sous les protestations de mini Weasley/Granger :

 ** _« Madame Minerva Mac Gonagall, Directrice de Poudlard,_**

 ** _Vous êtes appelée à passer au Département de Justice Magique le 1 er Aout, afin de témoigner lors du procès de Draco….. »_**

Le reste mourut dans la gorge de Scorpius et un silence pesant s'abattit sur le bureau directorial. Rose se tordait les mains et se maudissait, très certainement, de sa curiosité maladive alors que mini Potter observait attentivement le blondinet guettant le moindre geste, la moindre parole.

« Comme un Serpentard, pensa Rogue avant de chasser très vite cette pensée de sa tête »

Ce fut Potter qui brisa ce silence en se levant pour s'approcher de son ami pour lui arracher la lettre de ses mains et la remettre à Weasley pour qu'elle la replace là où elle devait être. Par la suite il sembla attendre quelque chose de la part de Scorpius. Ce dernier évita soigneusement le regard émeraude pour aller trifouiller d'autres papiers, pour faire semblant de continuer les recherches.

Mais Rose l'interpella :

 **-Tu sais très bien que si tu as quelque chose à nous dire tu peux….**

Malfoy soupira :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?**

 **-Et bien tu pourrais nous confier, je ne sais pas moi, tes émotions, tes sentiments ?** s'agaça la jeune fille **Au lieu de faire celui que ça n'atteint pas… Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.**

- **Encore une fois, Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?** répéta Scorpius la tête baissée **Il n'y a rien à dire mon père est un Mangemort, mon grand-père également, ils ont réussis, grâce à quelques témoignages et surtout en échange de la fortune familiale, à éviter Askaban mais n'ont pu empêcher le déshonneur de notre famille et voilà fin de l'histoire**.

 **-En fait ce n'est pas vraiment la fin de l'histoire** , contra l'étrange Potter Junior, **ton père a épousé la femme qu'il aime, ils ont eu des enfants, toi et Hestia, qui ont tous deux redorés le nom Malfoy, ont vaincus les préjugés portés sur votre famille et ceux de vos grands parents vis-à-vis des nés-moldus, sans compter la contribution apportée à la grande réunification des maisons de Poudlard…. Hum… J'oublie quelque chose Rose ?**

- **Humm, je crois que tu oublies le fait que Scorpius projette de devenir Auror ce qui sera un sacré pied de nez aux mauvaises langues disant que vous n'êtes qu'une famille de Mangemorts.**

 **-Ah oui ! Il y a aussi le fait qu'Hestia, à la vitesse où elle va avec James, fera bientôt une ribambelle de Potter Serpentards blonds à la grande joie de M. Malfoy qui pourra embêter Papa en disant que leurs petits-enfants tiennent plus du côté Malfoy que du côté Potter !**

- **Tadadadaaaaaaa** conclut Rose en ouvrant les bras devant Scorpius, **là c'est la fin de l'histoire ! Et encore ! Il nous reste à peaufiner tes aventures en tant que chasseur de mages noirs… et celles de tes enfants….. Et aussi de tes petits enfants….. Et de tes arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petits-enfants….**

 **-En fait,** interrompit le PSL (Potter Sans Lunettes) en souriant, **Il n'y a pas de « fin de l'histoire » dans une famille ! Il y aura toujours une suite !**

Alors que Scorpius Malfoy allait, tout sourire, faire une remarque à ses amis, une voix s'éleva faisant sursauter le trio :

 **-Voilà des paroles bien sages…**

Le trio se tourna vers le portrait situé à droite de celui de Severus, à savoir celui de l'illustre Albus Dumbledore. Notre maitre des potions ayant décidé de continuer à faire semblant de dormir, ferma les yeux et ne vis donc pas le visage de son voisin mais il était très facile de l'imaginer les mains croisés à regarder à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune les enfants du futur avec ses yeux bleus pétillants et son petit sourire de père Noël (Oui Rogue connaissait les légendes moldues !... Merci Lily ...)

 **-Severus enfin joignez-vous à nous !**

« Vieux Schnoc » pensa Severus en ouvrant les yeux pour fusiller Dumbledore du regard.

 **-Je l'avais bien dit qu'ils faisaient semblant de dormir** , ronchonna Malfoy de sa voix trainante

Weasley laissa échapper un lourd soupir alors que Potter lui ne cessait de regarder les deux portraits.

- **Bonsoir Professeurs** , lança Rose, **Excusez-nous pour le dérangement…**

Severus se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux alors qu'Albus leur offrit son sourire Papa Noël.

- **Voyons voyons mes enfants la vie de tableau est bien ennuyeuse vous êtes tout excusé n'est-ce pas Severus ?**

Rogue lança une œillade noire vers le trio avant de déclarer de son ton froid :

 **-Ah ce que je vois Albus certaine chose sont génétiques. Les enfants Weasley et Potter possèdent le même irrespect pour les règles de l'école que leurs parents. Mais sûrement qu'à leur époque sont-ils des enfants gâtés et qu'on leur pardonne leur insolence.**

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris, visiblement étonné de la tournure de la discussion.

 **-Je suis d'avis** , continua l'ancien directeur Serpentard, **d'appeler de suite la directrice.**

 **-Nooooooonnnn !** s'exclamèrent le trio alors que Rogue allait partir.

 **-Enfin enfin Severus, nous avons l'occasion de discuter avec des voyageurs temporels** , protesta Dumbledore, **ce n'est pas tous les jours ! Les enfants je ne me suis pas présenté : Albus Dumbledore (je vous épargne mes innombrable noms et autres titres) et voici Severus Rogue. Je pense que vous nous connaissez mais je pense aussi qu'il est plus poli de se présenter,** ajouta-t-il toujours souriant

- **Hum, Je suis Rose Weasley** se présenta la jeune fille, **cinquième année de Gryffondor**

 **-Evidement** , remarqua Rogue avec sa voix cassante

Pour une raison qu'il lui est inconnue, au lieu de se vexer, la rouquine eu un large sourire.

 **-Vous êtes la fille de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger je présume ?** Questionna Albus

« Mais pourquoi pose-t-il la question alors qu'il a la réponse ? s'énerva mentalement Severus »

 **-En effet** , sourit Rose

 **-Quant à moi, je suis Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy cinquième année de Serpentard et capitaine de mon équipe de Quiditch.**

 **-Bien bien** , acquiesça Severus, **mon filleul doit être fier**.

 **-Oui il l'est,** confirma Scorpius en gonflant sa poitrine.

 **-….Cependant,** repris le portrait **il doit être surpris de vos… fréquentations** …

Scorpius se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules :

 **-Vous savez certaines choses changent avec le temps …**

Severus renifla dédaigneusement :

 **-Malheureusement d'autres sont immuables … Comme les cheveux, si on peut appeler ça des cheveux, des Potter par exemple…** Continua Severus en lançant un regard perçant au concerné

Le portrait ne sut ce qui l'agaça le plus par la suite : le sourire narquois du trio ou les grands yeux émeraude qui soutenaient son regard.

 **-Mais certaines choses pourraient vous surprendre professeur…** Dit le mini-Potter, s'adressant au portrait pour la première fois…

L'ancien maître des potions eu soudain un étrange pressentiment lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétiller … Quelque chose lui échappait… Et ce qui allait suivre n'allait visiblement pas lui plaire…

- **Laisser moi me présenter : je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter et je suis en cinquième année à Serpentard et Préfet.**

Un lourd et pesant silence s'abattit dans le bureau, à peine troublé par les ronflements des autres portraits.

Après un certain temps, où le trio attendait la réaction des portraits, Rogue reprit la parole d'un ton grinçant :

 **-Oh… Je vois… Vous vous croyez intéressant Potter ? Etes-vous satisfait de votre blague ? Vous êtes décidément tous d'une arrogance dans cette famille ! Tiens c'est sûrement votre père qui vous a donné l'idée de cette très bonne plaisanterie ? Hein ? Malfoy je pense que Draco vous a bercé trop près du mur pour fréquenter des gens pareils ! Je vais de ce pas prévenir la directrice !**

 **-Non Severus attendez !** protesta Albus-le-portrait

- **Quoi Dumbledore ?** éructa Rogue, fou furieux, **Même mort vous chouchoutez Potter ? Avez-vous vu le culot de ses gam…. Attendez une minute ? Vous pleurez ?**

Le trio, abasourdi, pu voir distinctement une larme rouler sur le visage peint de l'ancien directeur.

Celui-ci l'essuya rapidement et s'expliqua d'un petit sourire en se tournant vers son homonyme :

 **-J'avais entendu par Minerva que Harry t'avais appelé ainsi… Mais te l'entendre dire… Ah excusez un vieil homme peint…**

Rose eu un sourire attendrie et du se pincer très fort pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Son cousin lui passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire pour le mentor de son père.

 **-Alors…. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ?**

Le trio et le portrait d'Albus se tournèrent vers un Severus livide, impassible, certes, mais livide…

Le jeune Potter toussota :

 **-Mmmh je dois avouer que ça aurait été une plaisanterie de très mauvais gout tout de même. Mais oui le choixpeau m'a bien envoyé à Serpentard et concernant mon prénom ….** Albus hésita **, Mon père m'a dit une fois** ** _« Tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés en souvenir de deux directeurs de_** ** _Poudlard_** ** _. L'un d'eux était un_** ** _Serpentard_** ** _et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré »_**

Un silence gêné suivi cette annonce. Al' continua pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

 **-Et bien j'avoue que je suis surpris de votre réaction professeur Rogue… Même lors de notre toute première discussion vous n'étiez pas aussi…. Virulent ?**

 **-Vous venez souvent** **?** les interrogea Dumbledore

- **Si vous entendez par effraction, une seule fois en première année car Albus voulait vous rencontrer** , lui répondit Rose, **peut être sommes-nous venu par la suite deux ou trois fois suite à une convocation mais plus simplement il nous arrive de vous croiser dans les couloirs dans les autres tableaux et je crois que le professeur Rogue se rend régulièrement dans la salle commune des serpentards… Mais …. Attendez profes…. !**

Trop tard. Severus Rogue s'était enfuit.

- **Il ne va pas appeler la directrice n'est-ce pas ?** s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

 **-Non mon enfant il a juste besoin de digérer cette information pour le moins surprenante… Et de contrôler son émotion** , la rassura Dumbledore

Al' soupira. Lui qui aimait tant parler avec les portraits de ses homonymes à son époque. Surtout avec l'ancien Serpentard.

 **-…. Mais un conseil : vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos dortoirs** , les informa le portrait en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Devant la mine faussement sévère du professeur, le trio se dépêcha de déguerpir après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et avoir tout rangé à l'aide de quelques coups de baguette. Une minute seulement après que la porte se soit fermée, la directrice Mc Gonagall entra dans son bureau par une autre porte menant à ses appartements privés. Elle inspecta la pièce et quand elle vit le portrait réveillé elle le questionna :

 **-J'ai cru entendre du bruit… Vous n'avez rien vu ?**

 **-Je discutais avec Severus mais je vous garantis n'avoir rien vu de troublant…**

Minerva se tourna vers le portrait de son ancien collègue et élève …. Vide

 **-Tiens, mais où est-il passé ?** s'étonna-t-elle, **En trois mois je ne l'ai jamais vu quitter le bureau…**

- **Et bien suite à une conversation, disons … surprenante, Severus a pensé bon de revoir certaines de ses pensées… D'ailleurs,** continua-t-il, sous l'œil sceptique du professeur, **je pense que désormais Severus va souvent rendre visite à son ancienne salle commune…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

- **Humm… Et bien disons que Severus ne pourra jamais refreiner son envie de veiller sur certains émeraudes… Même si il ne l'avouera jamais… Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez madame la directrice,** ajouta –t-il en étouffant un bâillement **, mais la vie de portrait est incroyablement harassante. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu…**

Minerva ne manqua pas cependant le petit sourire en coin de son ancien directeur. Elle se demanda pendant quelques instants qu'est-ce que tout ce charabia signifiait, avant de retourner dans ses appartements. Le professeur Dumbledore, même en portrait, parlait toujours en énigmes…

* * *

 _Voilà c'est finit pour ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il a mis très ... troooooop longtemps à arriver et vraiment je me prosterne à vos pieds pour vous demander de bien vouloir m'excusez une nouvelle fois !_

 _Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ;) (bonne ou mauvaise !)_

 _A très bientôt ! (en tout cas avant 6 mois !)_


End file.
